


沙漠的边界

by Linkmipha



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkmipha/pseuds/Linkmipha
Summary: 银土不拆不逆文。吸血鬼银x人类土，架空设定。我的第二篇银土文，R18，2015年写到坑掉，2018年捡起来继续写，2019年完结。
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 2





	沙漠的边界

沙漠的边界 | 银土

By 阿卡拉西亚

1

按理说土方十四郎这种好苗子不会跟坂田银时发生任何交集，他本来该是在学校就拿一等奖学金的法学院学霸，毕业之后轻松跨进一流律师事务所，迅速崭露头角，年轻有为，帅气多金。本应如此。

上面这段话部分是成立的，他的确是学霸，只是在“学霸”和“毕业”两个词之间，又额外发生了一点点事情。然后，就像商场里喜闻乐见的“XXX即将强势入驻”广告招贴一样，他人生的金光大道被一抹银色强势入驻，从此转了方向。

但是在大三这一个暖洋洋的下午，他站在坂田法律事务所门前的时候，他对这一切，一无所知。

坂田银时问过他一次。当时坂田银时靠在床上，似笑非笑地瞄着他，在床头的烟灰缸里弹弹烟灰。”认识我，后悔啦？”月光从大窗里照进来，描摹银时银白的卷发和暗红的瞳眸。

他抿紧嘴唇不说话，怨怒银时问了这样一个答案显而易见的问题。

2

如果再晚几年遇到坂田银时，大概一切都会有所不同。”所谓人类，就是把成长、悲喜、生死都浓缩挤压在短短几十年里的生物。”只需要再过个几年时间，土方十四郎就会毕业，进入职场，步入社会，在这个五光十色的大熔炉里被塑造成肌肉强韧、心智坚定的青年才俊。或许他根本不会遇到坂田银时，但如果还是相遇了呢？

不过这些假设没有意义了。在时间之流中，唯一发生的现实是，土方十四郎遇到坂田银时的那个下午，他穿着短袖白衬衫，在午后透明的浅金色阳光下出现在坂田银时面前。坂田银时眯着眼凝视着他，脸上表情是一种微妙的处变不惊。

在与人类漫长的相处经历中，坂田银时了然于心，有一类人，你得在他脆弱不稳定，还是未完成形态的时候就找到他。那时的他还容易被捕获，被标记，愿意追随与认同，等他成长为完成体，他就长出坚不可摧的防护壳。

坂田银时觉得自己足够幸运，遇见土方十四郎的时间足够早。清晨的蔷薇以它全然的新鲜纯洁把刺扎进了一颗静暮的心，然后花朵的每一丝脉络都被染上了新的颜色。

3

时间拉回到土方十四郎大三夏天的那个下午。

他只是刚好目不斜视地经过歌舞伎町去别的地方，这种灯红酒绿的地方与他毫无瓜葛，兜里手机响起来，是武州打来的，他狐疑地接起：”总悟？”

电话里总悟冷静地告诉他近藤大哥被抓走了，当做杀人嫌疑犯。”土方混蛋你不是学法律的吗？这个时候轮到你出马了。你要是能够把近藤大哥弄出来，我可以考虑承认你不是个废柴。”

他大脑有一瞬间的空白，太阳明亮得晃眼，他听总悟陈述着案情，人有点木木的，他成绩的确非常出色，但再出色也是个还没有实务经验的少年，这个跟课堂上的刑法案例分析题可不一样，是实实在在的案子，而且是压在近藤勋头上的杀人罪名。

阳光直射，他觉得眼睛疼。他转过身去，奇异地发现对面二楼挂着”坂田法律事务所”的牌子。在歌舞伎町，这个牌子说不出地违和而又与周围融为一体，但是现在太热了，阳光明晃晃，耳朵里嗡嗡直响，他疲乏地对手机说：”总悟。我知道了。我待会儿打回给你。”

按掉电话，他径直向那块牌子走去。

*****

这个地方实在不像个法律事务所。他站在拉门外的时候想。他试着对屋里喊了一声，很快，有人把门打开了。

是个年纪看起来跟土方差不多的男生，一张平淡的脸上只有眼镜最显眼，倒不是说是多么了不得的眼镜，而是其他部分比眼镜还要不引人注目，但是亲切地微笑着，毫无事务性的客气淡漠。因为这笑容，他对这奇怪的地方减少了些戒心，说有刑事案件想要咨询律师。

“银桑在屋里哦。您敲门进去就好了，真是抱歉啊，我在洗碗。”男生举起湿漉漉的手笑着说。

这地方真是太随意了。

他道谢，脱鞋进屋，屋子里是普通的客厅，靠窗放着大方桌和老板椅，不过并没有人在。眼镜男站在厨房前指了指，他往左边的房间走去，在拉门外说：”您好。我进来了。”

他拉开拉门，愣住了。阳光灿烂的夏日午后，这间屋子却笼罩在一片昏暗中，窗帘拉得严严实实的。他迟疑地走进去，把拉门带上，他在室外的白光中暴露太久的眼睛不适应这种昏暗，一时间什么也看不清。

“不好意思，我能稍微把窗帘拉开一点吗？”他走到窗帘前，小心地拉开一人宽的宽度，窗外的光柱喷涌进来。

这是坂田银时睁开眼见到土方十四郎的第一面。白衬衫的少年从昏暗中显现，站在阳光中，整间屋子只有他所站的那一小方地是明亮的，他一头黑发，在淡金色阳光中洁净得像尊细致的瓷器，烟蓝色眼睛在光线中眯了眯，又睁大了。

“您好，我是土方十四郎。”

这是一切的开始。

4

土方站在坂田银时面前，藉着透进来的阳光看到了眼镜男口中“银桑”的脸，十分显眼的银白卷发，看起来大约三十岁上下，一双死鱼眼淡淡的，却是在仔细地盯视自己。男人在暗处，他看不清对方眼睛的颜色。

“你有什么事，小朋友？”

坂田银时其实自己也意外。他是个平等派，对话都不会说的小屁孩也一本正经约定长大了一起喝酒的那种，对方这个年纪虽然在他眼里的确是不折不扣的“小朋友”，但正是自我认知敏感的年纪，搁平时他也是当小大人以礼相待，他也说不清在懒懒散散的午后为什么看到这个干干净净的少年抖S的恶趣味就倏然苏醒了——就是很想逗逗这个“小朋友”。

对方果然恼了，像猫一样对眼前挥动的事物马上有反应，”第一，我不是小朋友。第二，您不是也很年轻吗？”

并不，至少跟你比不是。坂田银时心想。但他看出少年在恼火之外的焦灼，收起戏谑，好好地问他：”抱歉啊。有什么事呢？”

名为土方的少年盯着他看了一会儿，似乎在评估他是不是个值得信赖的对象，他从椅子上坐直，迎上少年的目光。

少年仿佛下定决心，开口说：”我有个……朋友被抓起来了，他们说他杀了人。但是他是被冤枉的。”

坂田银时露出一个玩味的微笑。人类啊，真是对自己坚信不疑的生物。但是少年的眼睛直视他，透明无畏的蓝，他少见地有了耐心，温和地问下去：”你怎么知道他是冤枉的呢？”

“近藤大哥不是那样的人。我绝对能够保证。”

啊啊，好老土的对白。坂田银时心想。但是，自己之所以坐在这里，就是因为在过去漫长的岁月中，他无法抑制地相信人类这种生物，相信他们发自内心的谎言与转瞬即逝的真诚。他让自己的微笑扩大，说：”好，我相信你。”

小朋友的烟蓝色眼睛瞪大，呼出一口气，但是坂田银时接着说下去：”但你之后要面对的那些司法界的大人们可不会像我那么容易说服噢。他们不看到证据是连一只蚊子都不会放的。来，坐吧，详详细细地告诉银桑你的案子。哦，对了，我是坂田银时。”他站起来走到小朋友面前伸出手：”初次见面，土方君，叫我银桑就好。请多多关照。”

蓝眼睛土方君懵懂地伸出手，坂田银时把少年的手握在掌心。人类的温度。”我才是要请您多多关照。……银桑。”

5

银时详细地向土方了解了案情。土方口中叫近藤勋的男人似乎是个大好人，在武州乡下开了一家道场。近藤自己没什么钱，却乐呵呵地接济照顾着不少门生，过得很清贫。道场不远处有一个独居的老妇，家境虽然殷实，但丈夫孩子都去世了，近藤常常去帮她挑水砍柴干些粗重活儿，老妇经常说她一个孤老婆子能够活到现在都靠近藤的照顾，如果过世，她的财产都留给近藤。就在前几天，老妇被发现死在家里，死因是食物中毒，灶上煮着一锅毒蘑菇。平时和她走动较多的只有近藤，警察怀疑近藤谋财害命，把近藤抓了起来。

6

银时摸着下巴说，嗯，是挺可疑的。

土方马上狠狠瞪他一眼：”近藤大哥是无辜的！”

银时觉得这个少年实在非常有趣，长着一张聪慧的脸，反应却天真直接如小动物。他瞥了土方一眼，说：”名侦探土方，那你认为真相是怎么回事？”

土方被噎得半天答不上来，银时叹口气说：”好啦小朋友。我们不如去你说的武州看看吧。”

土方反应过来，犹豫了一下：”委托您……要多少钱？”

银时很有兴趣地反问：”你能出多少？”

土方想了想，抬头直视他：”我现在没有什么钱。可是只要您能救出近藤大哥，我每个学期打工的钱除了学费和生活费都给您，工作了也是，一直到还清您说的价钱为止。”

银时看着那张认真的面孔，低头轻笑一声，他已回到桌前坐定，双手交握在下巴下，抬眼盯牢土方说：”那，我们就签订一个长期的契约了。土方君现在不必给我委托费，等救出近藤再说吧。那时我再告诉土方君你要付的对价，之后请土方君务必信守承诺哦，一直到你细水长流地还清银桑的欠债为止。”

土方看着这个男人，他仍坐在暗处，但土方已渐渐习惯室内的光线，四目相接，他看见男人舔了舔嘴唇，眼里充满欢愉的笑意，那是一双暗红色的眼睛。

某种直觉从后背嗖一声爬上来，土方觉得身体在轻微地震颤。那是动物式的对危险的直觉。但少年很明白，没时间给自己在江户再找到第二个愿意免费接下这种穷人的案子的律师，眼前这个男人，纵使危险，也必须冒险依靠他一次。

7

他们第二天便赶回武州。

去往武州的列车在夜色中穿行，土方坐在银时身边，叫新八的年轻人没有同来，他问起时，银时懒洋洋挖着鼻孔答：”眼镜就该老老实实呆在眼镜盒里。”

土方从眼角静静打量银时，他穿着黑色镶红边上衣，一条黑裤子扎在黑色长靴里，可是却松松披着一件纯白浴衣，袖口是浅蓝云纹。这身混搭装扮别说不像个律师，跟任何一种正经职业都靠不上边，土方暗暗叹口气，希望这人随身的行李中还有一套西装行头。

银时看上去在闭着眼养神，土方索性转过头去看着他，但就在这时，银时睁开眼睛，嘴角露出笑容，稳稳接住土方来不及收回的眼神：”干嘛这么看着银桑？土方君想跟银桑交朋友吧，是想跟银桑交朋友吧？”

“……才没有。”

“哈哈，土方君真是没情趣的小朋友呢。”银时又闭上眼，抱着胳膊靠回座椅靠背上。

“……银桑为什么会想做律师呢？”

“好问题。我想，是因为对人感兴趣吧。”过了一会儿，银时仍闭着眼，平静地回答。

“我不懂。”

“土方君，刚才你不是说你也是念法律的吗？法律啊，是非常有意思的东西噢。人类不是为了好事，而是为了坏事才发明法律的哟。怎么瓜分遗产，怎么赔偿损失，怎么解决违约，怎么处理离婚，怎么惩罚犯罪……举杯畅饮的事儿没有法律管，一旦喝高变成个醉鬼把人给砍了法律就会追着你不放。人啊这种生物笑起来都一样，可在坏事面前就能看出人性了。银桑我啊就是对这些感兴趣。”

“人的阴暗面？”

银时笑了。他睁开眼睛望着土方，在车厢的灯光下，土方第一次近距离地看清那双暗红的瞳眸：”……也不一定。”

他温和地说：”血是红的。这很简单。但人很复杂。”

8

一夜火车。

跟不熟悉的人紧挨着坐一夜是很令人尴尬的事，尤其对土方这种并不怎么擅长人际交往的类型来说。但银时身上布满槽点，先是津津有味地看了半天JUMP（”土方君居然不看JUMP吗年纪轻轻就丧失了少年心啊！”），然后又掏出一只压满了红豆和米饭的便当，几番吐槽之后土方在这个昨天才认识的律师身边已经彻底放松了下来，说起话来原形毕露。

“喂喂喂土方君，对老人家说话好歹要用敬语吧。”

“什么老人家会看JUMP啊！以后就叫你坂田。”

“诶，至少叫银时吧？”

“Sa - Ka - Ta.”

“真是，昨天的多串君明明还很可爱的。”

“谁是多串啊！”

*****

车厢里的灯渐次熄灭。

土方在半夜睡着了。银时越过他看往窗外，一片漆黑。列车离开繁华江户，路上灯火稀零，一路向武州而去。

这趟车去武州的人很少。他们对面座位的人都已经半途下车，周围也走光了，只有银时和土方继续坐在相连的位置上。银时想要不要自己坐到空位上去，两人都能有更多空间休息，他低头想叫醒土方，但马上收住了话音。

身边的少年依着窗，在睡眠中紧皱眉头，眼睛下有浅浅的青色，大概昨晚一夜都没睡好。长长睫毛在那片青色的低谷上不安地颤动。一张人类的，年轻忧愁的脸，毫无防备地展现在月光中。

“可怜的多串君。本来不打算这么早向你收报酬的。不过，银桑让你做一个好梦吧。”

他凝视土方轻轻摇头，散发不可思议的醚味，不一会儿，少年在淡淡甜香中更低地垂下了头。银时伸手将土方揽近，少年毫无知觉，在怀中平稳地呼吸，他轻柔地将少年衬衫的纽扣一颗颗解开，摩挲少年裸露脖颈处的颈部动脉，感受那之下新鲜的搏动，指尖所感受到的细腻的皮肤触感让他微笑起来。

“我觉得多串君会很好吃哦。”

银色卷发的头颅向少年的脖颈间埋去，少年在睡梦中发出低微的呢喃。猎食者按着猎物的头和肩，缓慢小心地吸吮着，三小口之后，他抬起头来，瞳眸和尖牙都在月光下黝红发亮。

“这次的委托真是太划算了呢多串君。你真的超、好、吃。”

猎食者复又低头静静舔舐方才咬开的皮肤，那里很快愈合，只留下细小的咬痕。猎食者留恋地以嘴唇摩挲一回那片美味的源头，这才起身为土方扣好纽扣，揽过他，让他的头靠在自己的颈窝处。

“好好睡吧多串君。银桑为你注入的可是有利睡眠的糖分呢。”

名叫土方的少年不言不语，仿佛沉没在月光中，睫毛宁定如蝴蝶，他深深地睡去。

9

土方在列车快要抵达武州时醒来。他昏睡一夜，惺忪无知地睁开眼环视四周，银时好笑地看着他，这懵懂得像只纯白幼兽的小朋友。他揉了揉眼睛，随即想起近藤的事，神色立刻阴郁下来。

银时并不劝解他，只是平静地问：”土方君觉得近藤先生会被判处杀人罪吗？”

土方显然已经仔细考虑过这个问题，他清楚地回答：”我认为他们可能无法定近藤大哥的罪。毒蘑菇在乡下到处都是，谁都能弄到，没有证据证明是近藤大哥让她吃的。婆婆的死有很多种可能，定罪要有确凿的证据，特别是杀人罪这样的重罪，需要排除一切合理怀疑。虽然按照警察的看法，近藤大哥动机上有嫌疑，但是只要没有投毒的证据，就应该疑罪从无，他们可能会因为证据不足而起诉不了近藤大哥。”

“土方君的刑事诉讼法学得很好呢。”银时微笑着说：”既然如此，那你为什么还这样为近藤先生担忧呢？你害怕他在看守所里吃苦头吗？”

“如果只是因为证据不足而被释放，这样是不够的。”少年闷闷地说：”在武州这样的乡下地方，人们才不会有疑罪从无的意识，有人死了就要有人负责。证据不足只是法律上的无罪而已，但是在人们心中近藤大哥却已经被定了罪，他以后都要背负着杀人犯的记号，道场也别想开下去了。”他抿紧嘴角：”我不会让近藤大哥过这样的生活。”

“你想发现真相？但真相不是律师的责任，我作为律师的责任是在法律上帮助近藤先生，减轻刑责，甚至争取无罪。如此而已。无论近藤先生有没有杀人，现在关键证据的缺失已经足够我做到这一点了。”银时仍然微笑地看着他。

“我说了，那是不够的。”少年斩钉截铁。

“真相可是相当昂贵的事物哦，我要修改合同了。土方君愿意为真相支付多少对价呢？”红瞳的律师眨了眨眼睛。

少年转过头直视银时：”一切。”

“嘛，”律师的笑容如涟漪般扩大：”成交。”

*****

他们赶到看守所办理委托手续，近藤仍在羁押中，除了律师谁都不能会见。土方焦虑地等在看守所外，一看到银时从看守所里出来就跑过去：”近藤大哥怎样！？”

“土方君真的很关心近藤先生啊。”银时揉了揉他的头发，轻松地说：”那个近藤先生，很坦荡的人呢。为了婆婆的死而难过，倒不怎么替自己担心。”

“近藤大哥就是那样的人。”土方低声说。他抬头打量武州熟悉的街道，深深地叹了口气：”先去吃点东西吧。晚上我们去现场看看。”

“话说现场那种地方，这时候应该是被封锁着吧。”

“少废话。你答应我了要去发现真相。”

10

他们在看守所附近寻了间小店坐下，银时拿着菜单只管点了一堆甜的，土方皱着眉头，只要了一碗米饭，又向老板拿了支满满的蛋黄酱来。

“土方君是在担心付不起委托费省钱吗？没关系哟这一顿银桑请客。要不要来点糖分？”

等蛋黄酱上来后银时便明白自己的担心纯属多余，土方埋在那堆淡黄色的不明物质里吃得酣畅淋漓。

“你啊，这种吃法血会变酸的……”银发律师心痛地说。

“关你什么事？”

*****

天快黑的时候土方才带着银时往近藤的道场走。”婆婆就住在道场附近。我不想被人发现我们回来了。”

“那个去世的婆婆是怎样的人？”

“她的丈夫和女儿都在几年前因为意外事故去世了，她一个人住，但是很健谈，很坚强……我不觉得她是那种会自杀的人。年纪大概是刚过六十岁？身体还算硬朗，头脑也很清楚，我们这种在乡下生活的人，也不可能误食毒蘑菇。”

“自杀和误食的可能性都很小的话，那就是他杀了。”银时看他一眼。

“总悟说，现场并没有发生财物失窃，家里很整齐。所以警察才会怀疑是熟人作案。说到即使不拿走财物也能从她的去世中获益的人……就是近藤大哥了。”

“你真的很相信近藤先生呢。”

土方咬住嘴唇。”这个案子很奇怪……太奇怪了。近藤大哥绝不会做这样的事。”

“他在道场里接济着不少人吧？如果道场经营得不好，这些人可能会流离失所，成为乡下的小混混。即使如此，他也不会为了遗产铤而走险吗？”

他们并肩走着，土方停下了脚步。银时回过头去，那双烟蓝的眼睛笔直盯视他：”你觉得这样做是正义吗？杀死一个无辜者去帮助更多的人？”

银时挑了挑眉：”我一直不喜欢正义这个词。更不喜欢它被用在这里。”

“近藤大哥跟你是一样的。如果你不会那么做，他也不会。明白了吗？”

少年说完，大步往前不再看他，白衬衫的衣角被黄昏的风吹得鼓荡起来。

*****

夜幕下，事发的小院果然被警察的封条拦了起来。本就是略微偏僻的地址，武州乡下人烟也稀稀落落，一座黑沉的宅院毫无声息。

少年在墙边停住，闭了闭眼，咬紧牙关。银时看出他的努力，含笑瞥他：”多串君怕鬼吗？”

土方一个激灵，喝道：”才不怕！”

“哦~那就好。多串君先翻墙进去吧。”

“你跟我一起翻！一起翻哦！不许先过去也不许后过去哦！”

直到少年飞起一脚，律师噗噗的笑声才戛然而止。

他们轻巧地翻过院墙，屏息落在庭院里。树影黝黝，四下幽寂，少年不自觉地向身边人靠近了点。

手被拉起来，包裹进微凉的掌心。

他惊诧地抬眼，银发红瞳的律师在夜色中呲牙向他笑了笑，眼中晶光流转：”有银桑在，什么也不用怕哦。”

“……我怎么觉得你就很可怕？”

11

土方从包里拿出手电，他们循着光道走到拉门前，银时伸手去摇了摇：”上锁了。”土方面无表情地看着他：”有办法吗？”

“喂喂喂你是骄纵的小公主吗？”银时嘟嘟囔囔的，从怀里摸出一根铁丝：”给我照着点。”他小心地摆弄了一下铁丝，慢慢插进去，灵巧地扭摆了几下，门锁发出喀啦一声。

土方吐出一口气，又哼了一声：”总算还是有点用的嘛，你这个无良律师。”

“委托费里可要记得加上开锁费。”银时笑眯眯接道。

他们拉开拉门，玄关延伸进去，一大片森森的黑吃掉了所有轮廓，什么也看不见。  
土方扯住银时的袖子，带着银时往前走去：”婆婆是在厨房被发现的，我们去厨房。我以前偶尔也到她家来，她一个人的时候总是在厨房里吃饭。”

真是个冷静的孩子。阅历丰富的律师欣赏地想。

厨房在里屋，土方进去捻亮一盏小灯。”厨房这个方位，开灯外面的人也看不见。”两人都松了一口气打量着屋里，桌上空无一物。”当时吃饭的碗筷都被当作证物收走了。”土方说。

“知道是吃了什么蘑菇吗？”

“见手青。我们都知道这种蘑菇有毒。”土方轻轻摇头：”可是要自杀的话，这种方法太麻烦了。如果是别人投毒，婆婆也不可能认不出是见手青。”他抬头望着银时，一片茫然无助的烟蓝。

银时摸摸他的头，眯眼仔细打量厨房，走到碗柜前打开柜门，里面整整齐齐地砌着干净碗筷碟盘，再打开边上一个柜子，”噫”了一声。土方赶过去，只见柜子里堆满了药盒药瓶。银时检点了一下：”都是肠胃药。婆婆肠胃不好吗？”

土方迷惑地翻弄那堆药：”不……我记得婆婆身体很好，抽烟，还喝酒，有时候招待我们吃火锅什么的，也吃得很香……不像是肠胃有问题的样子。说起来，总悟告诉我，他们发现婆婆的时候，桌上除了毒蘑菇，也摆着肠胃药。”

“要吃毒蘑菇自杀的人，不会放着肠胃药在边上吧？”银时摸着下巴沉思着说：”不过，也不像投毒……她都自己把肠胃药拿出来了，说明知道蘑菇是有毒的。”

土方睁大眼睛：”她是故意吃毒蘑菇的，但并不是为了自杀。”

“对。”

12

晚上寻了小旅馆住下，银时洗漱完毕出来，见土方愣愣地坐在靠窗的床上。“想什么呢。”银时在对面的床坐下，小旅馆没有空调，夏夜空气焗热，乡下的植物气息透过窗纱鲜烈地涌进来，依稀是花香，虫声啾啾而鸣，他悄悄浮起一丝微笑，人类如此困惑，而世界毫不动容地美好着，几百年来都是这样的啊。

土方朝他抬起头来：“我们明天可以去诊所看看，这附近只有一家诊所，婆婆应该是在那里买的肠胃药。”

并没有更好的线索，第二天一早他们就去了诊所，小小的一间，只有一个医生登势和两名护士。小地方的人们互相熟稔，登势医生一说起就摇头叹息。“她好久没上我这儿来啦，印象中也没买过肠胃药。那个老太婆身体比我还好呢，前些年丈夫和女儿出事以后，精神差了很多，但人还是很硬朗。”

银时和土方面面相觑，这时，一边整理病历的护士少女转头说：“一年前蘑菇上市的时候，婆婆因为蘑菇中毒来过一次呢，登势医生。”

三人吃了一惊，绿发少女有一双清亮的大眼睛，她继续说：“婆婆当时吃了见手青蘑菇，上吐下泻，第二天傍晚来开药。您那一天出门看诊了，还没回来，是我接待的婆婆。婆婆那一天很虚弱，但是眼睛很亮。她拉着我的手，说她吃了蘑菇以后梦见了她女儿澄夜，澄夜在梦里就跟我一样大。她说，澄夜不在了以后，那是她第一次梦见澄夜。”

登势医生反应过来：“小玉，她是不是买了好多肠胃药？”

小玉回答：“没有哦。我只给婆婆开了三天的份，我还叮嘱婆婆一个人在家，少吃这一类蘑菇，怕再中毒。”

登势医生向土方和银时转过头来：“你们去十里外的源外诊所问问吧。她一定是特意去了远处的诊所，她怕在这里大量买肠胃药，我们会察觉她在打什么傻主意……”

*****

警察在婆婆家里搜出更多囤积的毒蘑菇。源外诊所的人证实婆婆一次性买了大量肠胃药，以至于他们对这个陌生的老妇人印象深刻。近藤很快被释放，银时和土方接走近藤时，这个高大的男人走出监所，狠狠擦着眼泪：“他们说她最后一次吃了很多很多毒蘑菇……可能她又梦不到澄夜了，太绝望了……”

土方沉默了很久，说：“近藤老大，你没事就好。”

13

土方急着回去打工和上学，警察局那边一释放近藤，他们就启程回江户。临别近藤对银时千恩万谢，连总悟也斜着眼睛说：“土方混蛋居然能找到像老板这样可靠的律师啊，这一年的狗屎运都用完了吧。”银时接上那双清亮圆大的眼睛，笑嘻嘻地说：“嗯，我觉得也是。土方君接下来可能就要倒霉了呢。”

回到万事屋照样是戴着眼镜的新八君开门，但门里随即传来一把清脆的女声：“银酱，银酱，是银酱回来了吗？”一个亮橘色团子头的少女奔出来：“银酱！醋昆布都吃完了！这一趟有好好干活收到委托费吗？”银时一边蹭掉靴子一边伸手漫不经心地揉揉她的头：“这次是比委托费更好的报酬唷。”

少女这才注意到银时身后的土方。她眼睛湛蓝明亮，上下打量了一番土方，哼了一声：“本女王才不喜欢吃这种小鬼。”她转身啪啪走进屋，土方还没从这句话里醒过味儿来，一只圆头圆脑的巨大白狗从屋里走了出来，圆圆黑眼睛盯着土方，仔细闻了闻，露出一个明显失望的表情，也掉头而去。

“这是小神乐和定春。”新八嘿嘿笑着，一脸抱歉地说：“他们有点饿了。”

一句话闪电般划过土方的心头：“黑店，我一定进了黑店。”

*****

银时的房间一如既往拉着窗帘，土方穿过客厅跟着银时走进去，陷入一片宁昧的昏暗中。活泼的少女，巨大的白狗和戴着眼镜的平凡少年都被关在门外，这个房间里只有微尘飞舞，而时间停滞不动，他有这样的奇异感觉。

银时懒洋洋地靠上大桌背后的老板椅。“到了谈报酬的时候了哟，土方君。”

“你救了近藤大哥，你开价吧。”

“无论是什么？”

“除了钱我也没有什么可给你的，不过现在我也没有钱。我会努力打工的。”

“不要那个。多串君能给我比那个更好的东西。”

土方皱起眉头：“可是我什么也没有。”

银时向他伸出手。骨节分明的大手稳稳停在空中。土方犹疑着，踏前一步，握住银时的手，感觉到那只手在夏日中出奇地凉，长着硬硬的茧。银时收紧手：“好暖。土方君的手。”他抬头盯着土方，神情莫测：“我向你要你不知道你有的东西，你愿意给我，作为这个案件的报酬吗？”

土方一愣，想抽回手，但被银时紧紧握在掌心，红色眼眸即使在暗室中也闪闪发光地捉住他的脸。

“如果我说不呢？”

手上力道一松，银时放开了他的手。银色卷发的男人仍旧保持着微笑：“那土方君就可以走了。你不欠我任何东西。”

他们面对面站着，小屋里光线沉黯，尘埃无声。男人靠回椅背上，面带微笑，静静凝视他。那只凉冷的大手仍搁在桌上。

他抿紧嘴唇，重又拾起那只手，把那失温的血肉紧紧握在掌心：“……我给你。”

14

银时最后也没对土方说明报酬是什么，只说：“土方君反正也是念法律的，有空的时候来事务所帮帮忙吧？太相信书本上那一套以后可是会吃苦头的，提前熟悉一下这个屁屁毛一样肮脏的社会吧。”

“你那是什么鬼比喻啊！”

吐槽归吐槽，自此土方便固定每周来事务所一个下午。他平时课余要温习功课、打工、练习剑道，难得有休息的日子，加上来银时这边，日程塞得更满，好在事务所这边本就清闲，银时多数时候都盖着JUMP在屋里睡觉。只让他理理文件，查些有的没的。他闲不下来，时常带了功课过来看，遇到问题时不抱希望地问银时，原以为他只是混日子的渣渣律师，回答却出人意料地准确明晰。看出了土方的诧异，银时伸手揉乱他乌黑的直发：“你以为这些东西我都看过多少遍了啊。”

那真是一段和平温熙的时光。土方常呆在银时的办公室，银时一个人时爱把窗帘拉得密密实实，有他在的时候则拉开一半。银时在自己的大桌对面放了一把椅子给土方，有时两人一起翻阅资料，呼啦啦地翻过纸页，银时指给他看什么的时候，会从大桌那边绕过来，从他身后俯身过来撑在桌子上。他被这个男人身上的奇妙气息所环绕，仿佛是甜香，但明明并不是那么柔软的气味，带着强烈的压迫感。

他不自觉地屏住呼吸。

有时银时摊在老板椅上睡觉，土方静静看书，正是盛夏，窗外蝉声如沸，绿荫深深，回忆起来的时候，他总想不起那时候新八和神乐在哪儿，事务所才不像是那么安静的地方，但是记忆中这些时刻却沉静如水，他从书页里抬起头来，在夏日光线中，看见银时孩子般的睡脸。

一张年轻的脸。

15

不知不觉离第一次来事务所过去了三个月。不但跟银时，土方和新八、神乐甚至定春都渐渐混熟起来。他参加过事务所里堪称惨烈的火锅聚餐，替神乐带定春散过步，帮新八打扫过房间，慢慢了解了这些人和事。坂田法律事务所与其说是间法律事务所，不如说更像个万事屋，除了案子，银时也时不时接一些奇奇怪怪的杂活儿赚点零钱。土方留心观察，银时接的案子，不少都像他自己委托给银时的这种，大写的无利可图。相处日久，他察觉银时的法律功底极好，虽然看起来漫不经心，对法条沿革案例变迁却非常熟悉，口齿伶俐得气人，如果有心賺钱，早该挣得钵圆盆满，混成这么个连吃草莓巴菲都要巴巴扒着甜品店窗口看半天的穷光蛋，实在不可思议。

这个男人身怀宝贵的才能，却不以为意，把他人拼尽全力亦不可得的珍宝当成一件潦草的旧衣服般随便披在身上，兴许还随手拎起来揩一揩桌上的油渍。

土方是个认真的人，对这种散漫十二万分地看不惯。但才能是银时的，人生也是银时的，他气鼓鼓的，却不好说什么。但越看不惯，他就不自觉地越注意银时，就像看恐怖片情不自禁地从手指缝里窥看，不知不觉，他的目光追随银发男人的一举一动，然后，他看到了更多。

16

他奇怪银时吃得很少。虽然懒散又废柴，但银时身材意外地不错。事务所里神乐是个大胃王，土方正在长身体的时候，而银时每顿只是略吃一点，比新八吃得都少。神乐和新八习以为常的样子，倒是土方忍不住问了一次。“哈？银桑我只要摄取糖分和酒精就能活下来了。”男人挖着鼻孔回答。

“还真敢说。”神乐白了男人一眼。

人真是生而不平等。土方感叹。他每天起早贪黑地练习剑道，这个男人躺在沙发上看看JUMP舔舔冰棒，却也一身漂亮的肌肉。

有一天下午他照常过来，帮银时准备一个快要开庭的刑事案子。检察官是佐佐木异三郎，在法律界有“三天的怪物”的名号，相当不好对付。委托来得很迟，时间紧迫，银时难得上心地反复翻看案卷做笔记，他帮银时整理资料。新八的姐姐阿妙重感冒在家，新八回去照顾了，神乐嚷嚷着“我也要去照顾大姐头”跑个没影，事务所里只留下他和银时两个人。银时整个人埋在卷宗里，无暇他顾。土方刚考完一场试，难得空闲两天，自觉自动留下来打下手。

黄昏时银时忽然从卷宗里抬起头来：“啊，这么晚了。”又看看他，浮起淡淡笑意：“土方君今天不回学校去吗？”“今天留下来可以帮你。”他简短地回答。

“会到很晚噢。”

“烦死了，好好看你的卷宗。”

男人轻轻用笔杆敲打纸页，红瞳在昏暗的房间里闪闪发亮，牢牢注视着他舔了舔嘴唇：“土方君饿不饿？银桑饿死了。”

17

土方想帮忙做晚饭，但被银时连推带劝地摁在沙发上坐下。“银桑我可不敢让热爱狗粮的家伙染指我的厨房哦，而且土方君的黑眼圈黑得都要滴进锅里了，休息一下，休息一下。”

他们从银时的办公室里出来，客厅没开灯，笼罩在沉沉暮色中。银时走进厨房，那里随即溢出一片橘黄灯光。土方倚靠在沙发上，功课打工剑道，他一向睡眠不太够，此刻暮色里传来厨房中的叮当作响，是他长久所陌生的温暖烟火气。知道银时看不见，他微微笑了笑，一种昏昏沉沉的安心将他包裹起来，他闭上眼睛，几乎立刻陷入无梦的熟睡之中。

仿佛有凉凉手指擦拂过面颊与脖颈，蛋黄酱的香味，但即使是那么热爱的东西也没能把他从睡眠中拽出来，他放下所有重负，睡得全心全意，熟悉的甜香气息围绕他，他听见柔软的叹息，有人在耳边低语。但他一概不理，像置身于深海之中，缓缓下沉至意识最底部。

土方在深夜骤然醒来。

钝钝地想了好一会儿才明白自己躺在棉被里，四周漆黑，被子带着银时的气味，他似乎睡了极长极熟的一觉。他侧头看向周围，银时不在。

他轻轻推开棉被起身，拉开拉门向客厅走去。

银时背对他坐在窗边，他赤着脚，步履轻悄如猫，但银时转了过来。那奇异的银白卷发和暗红瞳眸都沐浴在月光里，皮肤光滑，眼神苍老。银发男人向他伸出手，如同向他要求报酬的那一天，而他如魇如魔地走了过去，将手放入男人的掌心。

男人握住他的手，那张面孔破冰般向他露出淡淡笑容：“好温暖啊，土方君。”

然后是亲吻。无法分辨这个吻的发起人，他们只是自然而然地触碰对方的嘴唇。他站在男人身前，弯腰亲吻这个人，也被这个人亲吻。

在土方年轻的生命里，从未体会过这样复杂微妙的事物，他还不太了解这个人，不知道他的历史，捉摸不透他的性情，但这些好像都不重要了，在月光下，他似乎在亲吻一个老灵魂，抚慰他，陪伴他；而男人亲吻他，像在夏夜全神贯注地摩挲过一枝蔷薇的花瓣。

18

“银酱！歌舞伎町的女王回来了啊噜！”

拉门一响，神乐提提踏踏地进来了：“啊咧，才九点就关灯了，银酱你……”

话音在看到银时和土方时戛然而止。“蛋黄酱笨蛋？”

神乐站在暗淡的客厅里瞪视着两人，银时坐在椅子上，土方呆呆地站在他身前，两人沐浴在月光中，都仿佛刚刚从梦中惊醒一般，迷茫地望着她。

“银酱你……进食了？”她无意识地问，自己都没有注意到这句话化作声音传入空气中。

土方的眼神闪了闪，忽然清醒过来，他慌张地望了望银时，又望了望神乐，想说什么又没能说出口，头一低擦着神乐跑了出去。

“喂蛋黄酱笨蛋！”

银时没看神乐，他仍然坐在椅子上，转过身去看着窗外。过了一会儿，他静静地说：“神乐，你该去睡觉了。小鬼熬夜可是会长不高的。”

*****

那之后土方不再来事务所，第一周新八问：“诶，土方君怎么今天没来？”“最近忙吧。”银时心不在焉地说：“新八，不要以为你可以趁机偷懒，昨天那个案子的时间图拿给我。”“最爱偷懒的人是你吧！”

头上被卷起的书重重抽了一记，新八捂着头抬起来，对上神乐冷冷的眼神：“小孩子不要问大人的事情啊噜。”

第二周第三周土方仍然没出现。新八对着冰箱叹气：“上次在超市给土方君买的特惠蛋黄酱还有三瓶呢。”

神乐：“喂眼镜你可不要把狗粮加进本女王的饭里，打到你变成单片眼镜哦。”

19

有人在身边咚一声坐下，土方从团子店门口的长凳上惊抬起头，诧异地发现神乐一脸严肃地出现在身畔。

“还以为某个笨蛋这个月去蛋黄酱王国探险了呢，结果却在这里悠闲地吃团子啊噜。”

土方张了张嘴，却没能说出话来，转回视线盯着自己的鞋。

沉默持续了一会儿，又忽然爆发出来：

“喂你一声不吭地就把别人的团子吃完了啊！”

“你是在意这种小事的人吗啊噜！”

吵闹间少女亮蓝的大眼睛盯牢他，一脸认真：“你用不着害怕银酱。银酱不会伤害其他人的啊噜。”

土方愣了愣：“……我知道。”

少女叹了口气，转头望向街道，阳光晴好的天气，路人神情安闲，江户平静的一天，她慢慢说：“人类总是很难理解跟自己不一样的存在，但银酱也有权利活下去不是吗，他已经很努力去适应了啊噜。”

是在说银时的……性取向？土方想。啊她果然看到了那天夜里的景象了吧……

他简直想在团子店门口就地刨个坑把自己埋起来，在这样的羞恼中，只听神乐继续说下去：“银酱只是需要定期稍微进食一点，你像看见怪物一样这么跑掉很让人受伤啊，虽然那家伙的确是个怪物吧啊噜，但是——”

“……你说什么？？？”

“……你不知道啊噜？？？”

20

这次落荒而逃的是神乐，扬起的沙尘里留下一句：“蛋黄酱混蛋你听好了本女王刚才什么都没有说啊噜！”

土方石化在长凳上，这些天他心心念念烦恼的是自己着魔一般从床上起来径直走过去亲吻银时的画面，简直要怀疑自己的性取向，但对身边林林总总的男人们完全提不起一毛钱兴趣，所以是因为是银时？他也不能解释为何每周拼命完成功课打工剑道等等只为了腾出一个完整的下午呆在银时身边，在那间光线总是略显暗淡的办公室，银时身上清凉微甜气息与侵略感融为一体，萦绕满怀，他总是在看到银时的一瞬间一颗心安定下来，又随即被他牵引起落。心里有一个巨大的风洞，只有他出现的时候才会止息，感觉世界的色彩变得鲜明柔和。

而不在银时身边的时候他越来越多地想到这个人，时时刻刻。他花了太多时间回溯他们的点滴并斥责自己这种恋恋不忘，因此完全没有注意到自己从事务所跑掉的时候神乐那句话：“银酱你进食了？”

这会儿他看到了这句话背后隐藏的可能性，在江户的暖阳下浑身发冷。之前辗转不安的烦恼变得那么可笑，他想要跳上回到昨天的时光机拎起那时的自己大吼喜欢上一个男人有什么了不起——问题是这可能根本不是一个“男人”，而是一个，如同神乐所说，怪物。

他大彻大悟又啼笑皆非。

但无论是怎样的存在，他喜欢着他不是吗。

“银酱不会伤害你的。”“银酱已经很努力地去适应了。”

他想起男人凉冷的手，月光下苍老的眼神，朝自己微笑的脸。

他的心温柔地抽痛。

21

银时打开万事屋的门，一脸轻描淡写的微笑：“土方君，好久不见。”

土方站在夜色中，盯紧银时暗红的眼瞳：“你怎么知道有人站在门外呢？我很注意呢，一路上来都轻手轻脚的。”

银时侧身示意他进屋，他脱鞋进门，随即感觉到黑暗中，银时毫无声息地贴近了他的背后。他浑身紧绷起来。

身后响起轻笑。“土方君很敏锐呢，你感觉到了吗？我不是一点声音都没出吗？你看，我也是这样感觉到你的。”

男人从土方身后绕到他面前，平和地看着他：“知觉是很敏锐的哦。不只是可以看到别人的样子，闻到味道，听到声音……你还能在不看也不听的时候，光凭感觉，就能察觉到对方的存在，甚至情绪。这些东西散播在空气里，轻轻撞击在你的皮肤上，渗入你身心……在很久很久以前，感知这些也是人类的能力之一噢。在深夜里，像土方君这样年轻的人类，或许还能想起你们这个物种，曾经拥有的能力吧。”

土方几乎与这个男人一般高，他面对面地平视银时，感到对方的居高临下，但那种居高临下并不是倨傲，而是一种温柔的怜悯。

“你不是人类？”他说，末尾的语调很平淡，不像个问题。

“我不是。”银时肯定地回答。

土方看着银时，银色卷发，暗红的瞳眸，他还记得那比常人更冷的体温。

“你与我的区别是什么？”

银时仰头哈哈笑了，他饶有兴趣地看着土方：“为什么不问我是什么？”

“那是人类，我们这个物种对你的定义。这个定义，可能并不是你本身。”

他又从银时眼中感觉到那种温柔的笑意，他的手被轻轻拾起来，手腕触碰男人的嘴唇。

“我的夜视力比你好。我不像土方君那么勤奋，我不喜欢阳光，喜欢在白天睡觉。我以血为食。我有远比你强大的痊愈能力。我有跟你相比，漫长得有时令人厌倦的生命。”

22

土方又出现在了坂田法律事务所，每周一次，在那里呆一个下午。和银时相处得久了，他对银时的了解如拼图般逐一拼合在一起。

吸血鬼不一定以人类的血为食，动物的也可以。人类的食物对银时来说不是生存必需，但他也不排斥，甚至非常喜欢人类的甜食，最爱草莓牛奶和巧克力芭菲，“我跟你说就是因为人类创造的美妙甜食，我才能够一次又一次地原谅这个物种啊。”新八和神乐都对银时的身份心知肚明，他们跟银时住在一起，帮银时收集食物，看在旁人眼里，这种合居对于银时也是一种掩护。

他问银时有多少岁了，银时每次回答都不一样。他又去问新八和神乐，发现他们各自知道的版本也不同。新八说银时五百岁了，神乐说银时其实只是比他们大不了多少的小鬼。

世界上还有其他吸血鬼吗？他问银时。银时表情未动，眼神轻轻眯起来：“有的。我小时候也是跟一群吸血鬼在一起长大的。”

后来呢？他继续问。“后来我们就各自分开生活了。”

吸血鬼是一种群居生物吗？他刨根问底。银时倒是很耐心，他思索了一会儿，慢慢地回答：“我想我们算是一种群居生物吧，我们曾经也有自己的组织和社会。只不过，随着人类社会的扩张，渐渐地，吸血鬼聚合在一起生活的风险超过了群居带来的便利，群居的吸血鬼更容易被识别出来，遭到排挤甚至追捕。如今吸血鬼应该都是星星点点散布在人群里居住了。”

他终于目睹了银时“进食”的场面，意料之外地非常……缺乏震撼力。只是事先准备好的血袋，一袋袋冰冻着，要吃的时候拿出来加热，插根吸管吮吸，不注意看就像在喝一袋西瓜汁。并不像传说中那样戏剧化的场景，邪恶的蝙蝠在月色中变成黑衣男人，露出尖牙，向昏迷的受害者雪白的脖子咬去——现实是银时泰然自若地咬着吸管，新八和神乐在抢电视频道，定春睡得香甜，非常正常，太正常了，这个屋子里有一只吸血鬼，一个以血为食据说不老不死的奇异生物，见证过漫长的岁月和历史，但眼前的一切又是如此波澜不惊，他坐在那里，心中沸腾，被莫名复杂的情绪鼓动着，很想站起来大喊大叫可又不知道自己想说什么。

他就这样悄悄观察着银时，蓝眼睛一眨不眨注视着，被对方的言行举止牵动。银时一定有察觉，这个人常常会向他的视线转过头来，挥挥手咧嘴一笑。这是白天的银时，而如果是在夜晚，新八回了自家的道场，神乐爬进壁橱呼呼大睡，他有时仍然留在坂田法律事务所里，这种时候，察觉到了他凝注视线的银时，会从老板椅上转过来，也同样深深深深地望着他，像曾经那个月夜，看得久了，银时会露出一个弧度微小的微笑。

但银时再也不向他伸出手。

23

在坂田法律事务所，日子大部分时候都松松散散，像快散架的毛衣。偶尔有个棘手案子，也会大家一窝蜂忙上一阵。转眼到了冬天，有一周银时天天顶风冒雪往外跑取证，新八感冒了，神乐嚷嚷着「贵妇没有银狐是不会出门的」，只好是土方跟着银时一起去。

取证奔波曲折，有时回来得格外晚，银时在回家路上的定食屋犒劳他一碗蛋黄酱盖饭，蛋黄酱堆得黄澄澄要滴下来。银时自己面不改色地大吃红豆盖饭，并给两人都斟些酒暖身。喜欢的食物吃得饱足，酒热热地下肚，银时神态轻松地坐在身边，老板娘望着他们掩口而笑，土方非常喜欢这样的时刻。因为难得，在记忆里当书签一般压平了收起来，精致地记着当时的一切，银时咬着筷子斜斜睨着他的笑意，蛋黄酱酸甜的口感，店里嗡嗡作响的亲切热闹的背景音。身体温暖，内心充盈。

也是这样的一个夜里，他和银时离开定食屋，一路往家走。经过一条四下无人的窄街，寒风吹拂回旋，土方感觉到银时的脚步慢下来。然后，一只手伸过来揽住他，土方还没反应过来，后背已经压在一个温暖的胸膛前。银时一只手臂把土方圈在身前，并不回头，低沉地说：“你要跟到什么时候？我家可没有准备你的晚饭。”

“还是这么护着人类。白夜叉养了宠物，可就不像白夜叉了。”男人嗤笑的声音从身后传来。

“你管得太宽了。操太多闲心可是会长不高的，乡下的老母亲会哭泣的哟。”银时声音平稳，手臂却紧紧将土方压在身前。土方不能回头，直觉此时应该要保持安静。

“你还真是忘记得够彻底的。”男人冷冷地说。

“不，高杉。”他感觉到银时回过头去，仍然将他护在身前，还是那把平稳的声音：“我没有忘记。我只是在向前走。”

“在没有那个人的世界上？”男人的声音有了切齿的意味。

胸腔震动，他感觉到银时深深呼出一口气。温热的气息扑向耳畔，他听到银时说：「在没有那个人的世界上。」

24

身后除了风声，皆是寂静。

土方感觉到银时的身体放松下来。白色卷发的头垂到他肩颈之间，他冰冷的耳朵感到卷卷发丝的依蹭。银时仍然一手把他圈在身前，头埋在他耳边，他一动不动站着，只有冬夜的寒风流动不止，时间凝固了。

但银时很快抬起头来，放开手，往边上挪开一步。「我们回家吧，土方君。」

一路上他们默默无语，银时的侧脸罕见地严肃，紧紧抿着嘴，是土方陌生的表情。他什么也不问，快步跟上银时的脚步。

到事务所的时候神乐已经睡眼朦胧，很快爬进橱柜。银时倒了热茶，两人各握一杯茶面对面坐着，土方抬起头，碰上银时安静等待的视线。

他忽然意识到银时是把提问的权利、节奏与进度都交给了他，让他自己决定要不要跨越边界，涉足这个陌生的世界。就像帮助近藤后询问他是否愿意支付不知名的对价，银时一贯如此，但他无法抵抗的也恰恰是这样的温柔。他深深看进银时的眼里，一瞬间不知道这个人是太过柔软还是狡猾。

「那个人也是吸血鬼吗？」他终于开口说。

「是。」银时只说那么多，不会多余透露一丝给他带来更多麻烦的线索。

于是他无可奈何地、坚决地说下去：「都告诉我吧，请你。」

银时笑了，这个笑随即在他脸上慢慢隐没，他摩挲着茶杯低低地说：「高杉和我小时候是一起长大的，我们四个人在一起，由我们的老师抚养长大。后来……老师死了，我们各奔东西。高杉始终不能释怀。」

「是人类杀了你们的老师？」土方心里一沉。

银时眼睛里有光芒闪动，他暗红色的瞳眸一眨不眨地直视土方。良久，他清晰地说：「我们的确被人类抓捕起来了。但是，砍下老师的头的人，是我。」

「咚」地一声，土方感到自己的心脏直坠下去，尘灰飞惊卷起，他的心重重砸入深渊之中。

25

那晚银时留土方在事务所睡，把床铺好了让给他，自己抱着棉被去睡沙发。他明白银时担心在事务所之外无法保护他，但心里有一种奇异的跃动，他坚持要回学校去。

「我只是在事务所实习而已，那个人……那个吸血鬼总不会滥杀无辜吧。」

银时瞥了他一眼：「人类的生命对高杉来说没有任何意义。当然他也未见得会杀人，也可能是给你身上添一点恶趣味的印记而已。」

「那他为什么要巴巴地守着伤害一个没有任何意义的存在？」土方毫不退缩地反驳。

银时愣了一下，土方很少在这个通常满嘴跑火车的男人脸上看到这样的茫然，但转眼间他就冲着土方咧嘴一笑：「我可不是怕高杉伤害你。」

这下愣住的是土方，他还没来得及想出如何回嘴，就看银时抱着棉被，歪着头望着他，眼里满含笑意：「银桑我只是觉得今晚好寂寞，想要土方君留下来一起睡而已。」

土方被堵得哑口无言，再一次，他分不清这个男人是温柔还是狡猾，他心里那些莫名飞舞的念头，不甘心作为弱小的人类被银时保护，想要确认高杉是不是将他看作银时重要的人，甚至连他自己也说不清是否存在的隐秘的飘忽思绪——或许也希望着银时为自己担心——就这样被银时一句话拨开。这个男人真的，非常温柔，也非常狡猾。

于是改为两人在银时卧室里铺了两个地铺躺下。银时借了睡衣给土方，土方抖开草莓图案的睡衣，硬着头皮咬牙换上：「你几百岁了，还那么幼稚！」「吸血鬼可不会变老，我们到死都是少年哟！」对方漫不经心地回答。

银时卧室的窗帘拉得密密实实，他们躺在纯然的黑暗里，听到彼此的呼吸。等眼睛习惯黑暗了，土方转过头去，能看到银时毛蓬蓬的银色卷发。他问：「吸血鬼的死是怎样的？」

银时并没有转过头来，他平躺着，声音也很平淡，像在叙述交电费的手续：「人类的传说有一部分是真的，有一部分只是都市怪谈。吸血鬼的痊愈能力远远强于人类，衰老得也很慢，所以在人类看来是不老不死的。其实我们也会死，比如砍掉头就是致命的伤害。但是，吸血鬼毕竟是从久远年代存活至今的魔法生物，人类已经失去了与天空和大地的共鸣，我们还有。吸血鬼被人类杀死的时候，强烈的怨愤是会留下来的，甚至化为实体。我见过这样的吸血鬼，长久怀着仇恨飘荡在人间，而且只剩下仇恨。那是真正可怕的事，生不得平静，死不得安宁。」

银时沉默了一会儿，又说：「我们族群里有专门的净化师。我也认识一个，叫假发。我们的老师死后，他就去做了净化师。」

土方更深地缩进棉被里去，冬夜寒冷，而带着银时气息的棉被温暖地包裹着他。「喂，」睡意浮动的时刻，他问出最后一个问题：「银时，你怕死吗？」

没有听到答案，熟悉的甜香气味弥漫而来，他像在水中缓缓下沉般陷入梦境。

26

平安夜前一天，土方到事务所的时候，神乐正跟银时扭打成一团：「竟然没有豪华火鸡大餐！妈妈我没有生过你这样不孝的小孩啊噜！」「银桑我平时要养活你们这些大胃王已经很努力了！圣诞节快出去搞只火鸡回来报答我啊！」新八青筋暴起，大喝：「土方君来了！丢脸也看看时机啊！」

神乐一脚踢飞银时，向土方扑过来：「啊十四！十四是每周打工的好孩子啊噜！辛勤的劳动一定能换回丰硕的火鸡的对吧啊噜！」

土方皱着眉头把眼睛澄蓝闪亮的少女从身上扯下来，又忍不住笑了：「火鸡是没有，不过我找了一家甜品店临时打工，店长说圣诞节都会大量备货，我可以把没有卖光的圣诞蛋糕拿走。」

话音没落他眼前一黑，刚刚瘫倒在屋角的银时以非人类的速度飙过来一把搂住他：「请土方君务必来我们家一起过圣诞节啊啊啊啊啊！」

土方再把大型卷毛狗从身上撕下来，嫌弃地把那张闪闪发光的脸推远：「蛋糕是可以下班了给你们送过来，不过我要回学校照顾室友，他昨天起不知道怎么了，病得很厉害，症状很奇怪。」

新八担心地问：「是之前你说过的山崎君吗，病得很严重吗？」土方点头：「对，一时冷一时热，一直说很难受，感觉他非常想要什么东西，又说不清楚是什么，特别痛苦的时候都要撞墙了。校医院检查不出问题，说是不是吃坏了，我们这几天轮流照顾他。附近的宿舍也有这样的人，感觉像一种奇怪的流行病。」

神乐说：「咦，这不就跟上次那些吸毒鬼一样？我们前阵子接了一个贩毒的案子，遇到过几个瘾君子，其中一个在取证的时候犯了毒瘾，症状就是这样。」

土方脸色凝重起来：「山崎不可能接触毒品的，他如果平时偷偷吸毒，早就被我们发现了。而且，在发病前他一直很正常，毒品总该有个成瘾过程吧？」

一直没说话的银时忽然拍拍土方的头：「土方君，银桑忽然想起下午有事要出去，今天的实习就到此为止吧。」白色衣角一飘，人已经打开拉门跨了出去。

新八和神乐显然习惯了银时的飘忽不定，神乐耸耸肩走开逗定春玩儿，新八抱歉地跟土方说：「不好意思呀，土方君，让你白跑一趟。」

土方摇摇头表示并不介意，他记挂着山崎的症状，急忙赶回宿舍，跟舍友一起把山崎送到大医院检查，进到医院，他愣住了，急诊人山人海，来的病人跟山崎症状十分相似，人们都扒着喉咙或胸口，痛苦万分地渴求着什么。

27

急诊爆棚，消息逐渐从先一步寻求治疗的人那里流出来，医院也对这个发病迅猛的奇怪病症束手无策。天色渐晚，土方和舍友只好把山崎带回宿舍。神乐的话卡在土方心里，他仔细观察山崎，又与手机上查到的毒瘾发作症状比对，越看越觉得像是毒瘾。「喂，」他粗鲁地一把从床上拎起山崎，舍友齐藤终被他突然的暴戾吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛。「你小子是去吸毒了吗？胆子很肥啊你！」

山崎刚刚挨过一波痛苦的侵袭，有气无力地说：「我哪敢碰那玩意儿……」

土方了解山崎，他相信山崎的话，他松手让山崎躺回枕头上，给他掖了掖被子，觉得山崎有可能是误食了什么东西。「你发病之前都吃了什么？」

「就是学生餐厅啊……每天吃的不都是那些么……」

「如果是学生餐厅的东西出了问题，学校里应该大规模发病才对。但是，虽然附近宿舍也听说有相同的症状，病例也没有那么多。今天医院里的病人也是各种各样的，并不是一个特定的群体……那应该不是学校的问题了。」土方喃喃自语。「那你在那天吃过什么特别的东西吗？」

山崎费劲地想了一会儿：「你从甜品店带回来没卖完的小蛋糕啊……你不是说你不爱吃甜的，阿终又不在，我当宵夜吃了……」

土方猛地站了起来，又坐下：「不对啊，如果是那一家甜品店出了问题，医院不会有那么多病人的。」

又一波痛苦袭击了山崎，他面孔扭曲，嘶嘶吐气，手紧紧揪住胸口：「好难受……」

土方拧着眉头走出去给坂田法律事务所打电话。接电话的是新八：「你好，啊土方君呀。银桑下午出去还没回来呢，土方君有什么事吗？不要让银桑吃甜食？呃，好的，我尽量劝，不过他是真的很喜欢吃……好的你别着急……那银桑回来了我让他打电话给你？」

银时一直到第二天都没有回音。下午去甜品店打工前，土方又打了电话过去，这次接电话的是神乐：「银酱还没回来噢啊噜！他经常这样的，过一两天就会醉醺醺地出现在门口了啊噜，但是他并不是化身吸血狂魔出去捕猎了我跟你说，我可是非常重视孩子的家教的啊噜！」

土方提前了些来到打工的甜品店，换上制服前，他先自己花钱买了一块山崎吃过的小蛋糕。他仔细检查蛋糕的品相和气味，没有可疑，然后小心地咬了一点点，味道也很正常，甜甜的。甜品店里也没有挤满来投诉的顾客。

平安夜里，下班的客人一波波地涌来带走圣诞蛋糕，土方正忙得脚不沾地，一帮白衣警察呼啦啦冲进了店里。「请所有顾客放下你们的甜点，迅速离开本店，我们要进行一些检查。」戴单片眼镜、面孔瘦削的一位警官步入店中，彬彬有礼地解释。

全部甜品和原料迅速被打包封存带走，店长欲哭无泪，白衣警官掏出手机，一边飞速打字一边头也不抬地说：「啊，还请您不要担心。最近有紧急事件，这是我们不得不做的检查。请各位店员跟我们回局子里做个笔录，如果最后调查结果没有问题，警方也会为好好经营的市民恢复名誉的。」

一把懒洋洋的声音插入进来：「喂佐佐木警官，这个黑头发的小男孩是我的朋友，他只是个临时打工的路人甲，我可以带走他去吃个平安夜晚餐吗？」

土方这才发现银时倚着门站着，双手抱在胸前。白衣警官转过身面对银时，两人对视了一会儿，他说：「啊，有白夜叉的担保，那当然可以。请带走您的小男孩吧。这次还要多谢您的帮忙，像您这样总是不回复短讯的人，偶尔主动联络真是非常令人惊喜呢。」

28

这一次土方没能像上次一样按捺住好奇心跟在银时身边，一出店门他就拉着银时快步离开，几乎小跑起来，边走边问：「怎么回事？真的跟甜品有关吗？」

银时句尾轻扬：「哦？你怎么知道跟甜品有关？」

土方说完自己的推断，银时伸手呼呼揉乱他的头发：「土方君真的很聪明呢。」声音里带着淡淡笑意，又旋即褪去，深深吐出一口气，白色雾气在他面前腾起：「是高杉。」

「高杉在甜品里投毒了！？」土方震惊地问：「山崎要不要紧？」

「别担心。虽然恶劣，但对高杉那家伙来说只是恶作剧的级别罢了。」银时停住脚步，安抚地拍拍土方的肩膀：「今天是平安夜呢，虽然蛋糕没戏了，去事务所喝杯热可可吧？」

走到事务所门前，二楼一片黑暗。「小鬼们大概去新八姐姐那里过平安夜去了。」银时没有开屋顶灯，径直走到桌前拧开小台灯，又转身去了厨房。橘黄灯光溶溶地照亮一小方空间，土方也走到桌前拉出一把椅子坐下。银时不喜欢亮光，他心想。

银时端着两杯热可可出来的时候，黑发少年静静坐在灯下沉思，暖黄光线柔化了他雕刻般的侧颜。当那双蓝眼睛抬起来看向自己，那张人类少年的脸年轻洁净得发光，使银时几乎为自己感到抱歉。几乎。

他把热可可递给土方，又「噢」了一声折回厨房，再出来时拿出一支蛋黄酱。「虽然觉得这个是对热可可的亵渎……但土方君这几天也辛苦了呢。」

土方没有反驳，默默给杯里挤上蛋黄酱。银时随意靠在桌上喝了一口热可可。温热液体直流入腹，他满足地叹口气，思索这个话题从何讲起。

「高杉的目的并不是杀人。事到如今，吸血鬼和人类的战争胜负已分。吸血鬼论个体有远比人类强大的能力，但论族群却是早已式微了。就算像高杉那样的中二病，也不会把消灭人类社会作为目标。」

「他只是在给人类社会制造混乱吗？」

「也不仅仅是单纯的混乱……高杉组织了一支贩毒武装，叫做鬼兵队。他们跟许多国际甚至宇宙中的贩毒团伙都有交易。因为毒品能够让人类自甘堕落，六亲不认，失去尊严，变成是人但又非人的存在。高杉就是因为这个而选择贩毒的吧……他想让人类看看，捕猎吸血鬼的种族，本身也不是多么光明的存在。吸血鬼以血为食，但并不是所有吸血鬼都没有理性和自制力，都会伤害人类，而人类自己，却会因为毒品的影响轻易地堕落成怪物。光明和黑暗之间哪有那么泾渭分明的分野，高杉大概是这么想的吧。」

「那这次他对甜品动了什么手脚？」

银时苦笑了一下：「他在江户的甜品原料供应商那里随机混入了新型毒品，这种毒品小剂量服用一次就会有反应，如果持续服用几次，很容易成瘾。不过，他才刚刚开始投放，绝大多数病人应该都只接触了一次。你那位舍友也是，虽然反应挺遭罪的，但应该没什么大事，过两天身体分解完毕了就会恢复了。」

「这件事你怎么发现的？」

「听你一说你那个舍友的病情，我就觉得可能是新型毒品。又快到圣诞节了……你知道，这是神的节日。」银时深深叹了口气：「传说中用圣水用十字架杀死吸血鬼的人们所信奉的神。在这样的日子里，搞点恶趣味的小动作很像高杉会干的事吧？我跑去一问，果然，我就揍了他一顿。」

土方吃惊地转向银时，银时感受到了他的视线：「喂，银桑可没有为人类打抱不平，我气的是这家伙对甜品下手啊甜品！我是在为糖分大神替天行道！」

「你受伤了吗？」少年飞快地问，蓝眼睛在他身上流转。

银时一愣，然后露出微笑：「受伤了哦。不过银桑也把那家伙打得够呛。」

「哪里受伤了？」少年站起身来。

银时面对面看着土方，灯光将他们笼在一起，他把热可可放在桌上，向少年伸出双手。

手臂绕过银时的脖颈拥抱住他，人类温暖的气息萦绕鼻端，他轻轻挨蹭少年的侧脸，低声许下诺言：「伤已经好了。我是很厉害的吸血鬼，记得吗？我永远都会在你发现我受伤之前就安然无恙地回到你身边。」

29

银时常常想起这个夜晚。

土方伸出胳膊揽住银时的脖子，把脸埋在银时的肩颈之间。银时倚着桌子，将他紧紧收在怀里。土方知道在将来的日子里，银时仍然会像这一次一样，在他不知道的地方战斗，受伤，归来或不再归来。然而没有什么是他能够为这强大而落寞的生物做的。

土方抬起头来看着银时，银时也看着他。凝望转化为一个吻。银时一只手覆在他背上，一只手托住他的头，那是热烈与温柔交织的吻，他的舌尖感觉到银时尖尖的犬齿。

这个吻结束的时候他轻轻地喘息着，望着对方浸润在灯光里的暗红瞳眸，他忽然迫切地捧住银时的脸：“银时，我能为你做什么？”

红眸闪了一闪，他得到一个轻柔的额头上的吻，带着模糊的笑意。“银桑才是比较厉害的那个吧。为什么不问我能为你做什么？”

土方一时说不出话，银时将他的头压进怀里，叹息着说：“傻瓜。”

土方抬起头，执着地追问：“银时，你跟我约定的拯救近藤先生的对价是什么？”

回答他的是长久的沉默。银发的吸血鬼低垂下眼睛，猛然爆发地将他拖入又一个吻。这个吻比之前的暴烈得多，然后嘴唇贴上他的耳朵，唇瓣颤动着，他听到银时说：“土方，你快毕业了吧。去找一份工作，试试过正常人的生活。”

他横棱着眉目瞪着银时：“你希望我离开这里？”

银时伸手轻抚土方拧皱的眉头，温和地说：“我希望你至少有选择的机会。”过了一会儿，又补了一句：“你认识我太早了。”

像一只手抓住裸露的心脏，疼痛覆盖那里如同一层皮肤。土方狠狠揪住银时的衣领，咬牙切齿地说：“混蛋！怎么会太早？我是不知道你这个老不死活了多少年，我可是人类啊！我一辈子跟你这种怪物比也不过只是短短的几十年，我能陪在你身边多久？你他妈——你他妈居然还嫌我遇到你太早了——我怕是直接出现给你收尸你才满意吧！？”

下一秒钟吸血鬼迎来了一次全新的体验，他被狠狠拽向人类，脖子上传来尖锐的痛觉，他不敢置信地嗷嗷呼痛——他，一只吸血鬼，居然被愤怒的人类咬了。

我知道太阳底下无新事，但我在黑夜中遇到了你。太漫长的时间里没有意外，而你常使我惊呆。

我爱你。

30

土方毕业后的就职让所有人大跌眼镜。作为法学院学霸，他没去律所，反而考进了政府新成立的特别警察武装组织真选组。

「虽然土方君的剑道也很厉害啦……」新八喃喃地说，扶了下眼镜。

「哇，特别武装警察不就是公务员吗啊噜！税金小偷要请我们吃饭向穷人赔礼道歉啊噜！」神乐在桌上乱翻：「上次那家新开的自助火锅店的传单呢啊噜！」

土方早已习惯事务所的鸡飞狗跳，他淡淡地接着说：「政府招募真选组的时候，武州不少人都上京了。近藤先生和总悟也来了。政府非常赏识近藤先生，听说打算任命他为局长。」他微笑起来：「我已经收到了录取通知。果然还是想跟近藤先生一起做点事啊。」

银时拧他的脸：「什么嘛一口一个近藤先生。」但自己也微笑起来：「想想看……我是因为这位近藤先生才认识土方君的哦。」

「银桑，近藤先生是位什么样的人？土方君这么敬重他，真的很想见见呢。」新八笑着说。

「你见过猩猩吗？出门左转是大江户动物园，记得戴好眼镜啊。」

「嗯？？？」

夏天到来前土方整整消失了三个月，参加全封闭警察训练。第三个月银时连JUMP都不想买了。「好可怕。」银时瘫倒在老板椅上，窗帘密密拉着，屋里一片昏暗，他用力伸长腿，又放松摊平，低声笑了一声：「原来想念一个人的心情是这样的。」

未来还有多少像这样一般徒劳地思念着一个人的日子呢？他很明白，那将是那远比此刻更漫长、更无望的思念。时光像监牢一样困住吸血鬼，死亡却是狡猾的犯人，将带着他心爱的人从身边头也不回地脱逃。吸血鬼真的是比人类更强大的魔法生物吗？这些禀赋是不是包裹着礼物外皮的诅咒？再一次，他忍不住这么想。

银时从椅子上站起来，摇摇头。他走到窗边拉开一角窗帘，午后的阳光照进来。他转身回到桌后，闭上眼睛，打算只给自己三分钟自怨自艾的时间，然后就把自己淹死在卷宗的海洋里。

门吱呀一声打开，他睁开眼睛，黑发的男子走到光线中，眯起眼睛打量着他：「你这家伙还是这么喜欢躲在一团黑里。」

三个月的时间不知对他的白衬衫少年施了什么魔法。土方原本白皙，户外训练让他的皮肤变成了匀净的小麦色。他的头发理短了，刘海倒还是熟悉的V字。仍旧穿着白衬衫，只是多了一件滚着金边的黑马甲，袖子挽到手肘，下颚和手臂的线条都更加清晰利落，蓝眼睛里又多了一分桀骜的神气，眼前毫无疑问是他骄傲的少年，看起来狠狠折腾了一番，打了不少架，还打赢了。

哦呀看这洁白衬衫映衬下的小麦色的手臂。看这明明跟小奶猫的瞳色一模一样却还那么跋扈张扬的蓝眼睛。

银时深深体会到自己吸血鬼的种族本能在沸腾，好想把眼前的猎物一口叼进嘴里。他一动不动站着，平复了一下心情，上前把人熊抱进怀里。

「这不是邻居家的多串吗？都长这么大了。」

31

土方不出意料地是个工作狂，这一点完全符合他的人设，整个坂田事务所都觉得毫不意外。真选组和歌舞伎町离得并不算远，但他出现在事务所的频率由一周一次迅速降低到一个月一两次。银时非常不满：「喂喂喂土方君的形象已经完全是结婚三年倦怠期的老公了哦？家也不回，整天都在哪里花天酒地呢可恶，至少带上草莓蛋糕回来赔礼啊，把卷子扔在家里给我有点负疚感啊混蛋！」

「你这是哪个变态AU的设定啊！」吐槽归吐槽，下次来的时候土方果真打包了草莓蛋糕带回坂田事务所。三人正在熬夜加班，看到草莓蛋糕一片欢呼。新八把蛋糕切好分给四个人，土方摆手说不爱吃甜，银时和神乐顿时打成一团，疯狂争抢着把蛋糕往嘴里猛塞。

土方提高声音叹了口气：「有点吃相啊你们两个……哎呀，下周近藤大哥明明还想请你们吃牛肉火锅的，看来也只好算了，这幅德行没法见客啊。」

唰一声，刚才还在混战的银时和神乐光速拉开距离，银时拍拍衣服，优雅地坐下端起茶杯轻啜一口，仿佛置身于英国王室的下午茶，神乐抄起一面小圆镜细致地整理飘散的橘发，左右端详，嘴角一抹浅笑，温婉得简直是大和抚子的代言人。

「土方君对银桑和小神乐真的很有一手呢。」新八默默地在心里点了个赞。

大和抚子端庄地开口了：「十四，你刚才说的牛肉火锅确有其事吗啊噜？」

土方笑道：「近藤大哥之前被怀疑是杀人犯的时候，这位坂田律师不是帮过忙吗？近藤大哥现在在江户工作了，一直念叨着想要上门答谢。你们跟着这废柴吸血鬼整天有一顿没一顿的，我就跟他说不如等下周发了工资，买点牛肉之类的带过来，在事务所做一顿牛肉火锅，大家一起吃。」

下一刻他不耐烦地把飞身扑上趁机猛蹭的天然卷从身上撕下来：「神乐这丫头高兴就算了，你不是吸血鬼吗，对牛肉火锅怎么这么感兴趣？」

「说什么呢多串，牛肉火锅可是人类的伟大发明啊！那鲜嫩的口感，那醇厚的滋味，那飘溢的肉香！」

吃牛肉火锅那天，事务所塞得满满的。真选组不仅来了近藤和土方，还来了一个栗色头发的男孩总悟，新八的姐姐阿妙也被叫来了。

土方之前就知道银时令人意外地很擅长人类的料理。银时漫不经心地说：「这个就像是零食一样啊零食，喜欢正餐之外的零食不是很正常吗？而且，为了能够更方便地接触到动物血液，银桑曾经在餐馆打工过好长时间噢。」

于是，准备牛肉火锅的任务就落在了银时身上。神乐和新八一致推举土方在厨房监工，免得银时把生肉全都当牛肉刺身吃掉。

客厅里传来近藤爽朗的大笑，土方和银时呆在厨房里，银时利落地切切洗洗，土方没有厨房经验，只能呆呆地看着银时哼着小曲变戏法一般把牛肉蔬菜魔芋豆腐金针菇等等各种食材一一拾掇干净。

「好啦！」银时摘下围裙，洗过手招呼他来看，圆锅里整整齐齐满满当当码着各色食材，牛肉红蔬菜绿豆腐白，酱汁也拌好了。「好厉害……」土方不自觉地脱口而出。银时满含笑意地看了他一眼：「对啦，还有这个。」银时折回冰箱拿出一支蛋黄酱塞给他：「土方君那份要多放蛋黄酱的吧？真是的，什么奇怪的味觉呀。」

刘海被撩起，一个吻快快地落在额头上，银时揉了揉他的头发：「走，出去吃饭吧！」

32

土方混过全是粗野男人的乡下道场，也经历过之前坂田法律事务所里烽烟四起的火锅聚餐，对于餐桌如战场本来是有充分心理准备的，但真选组+坂田法律事务所+志村妙的组合还是全面刷新了他对「吃这件事可以有多么重要而残酷」的认知。当晚他有37次被抢走马上要进嘴的食物，6次躲过对面飞来的餐具，2次被争抢中溅出的火锅沸水烫到，以及158次后悔为什么会组这个局。

这顿饭终于结束的时候，神乐和总悟肚子滚圆鼻青脸肿，两人对打了整晚，互相争夺比赛谁吃得多，干掉了一半以上的食物，又撑又累，双双倒头昏睡；近藤勋对志村妙展开了执着热烈的追求，直到志村妙一拳把他揍昏，又温婉地笑着说自己要去酒吧上夜班了，飘然而去；而新八的眼镜碎了，完全失去了存在感。

银时一晚上都在大呼小叫抢牛肉，这会儿大概吃饱了，安静下来，把刚才顾不上的近藤带来的好酒倒来喝，也给土方满上一杯。

他们俩静静对坐喝酒，在一屋躺得横七竖八的人之间。银时忽然微笑起来，低声说：「这么热闹，想起小时候了。」

他看向银时，银时抬手抿一口酒：「我小时候，老师办了个私塾，收养了一大帮无家可归的吸血鬼幼崽，高杉、假发、辰马……我们那时候就这样整天吵吵嚷嚷地在一起。」

银白卷发下的面孔浸润在灯色中，浅浅浮现出朦胧如醺的笑意，男人飘渺地低垂着眼，怀想遥远的幻梦。那大概是一段好时光，土方注视着银时，第一次在这张年轻的脸上看出对方年少的模样，那是有所依傍的安心神情。

他心中酸涩，不忍将银时从这个美梦中叫醒。

33

夜深了，银时和土方花费不少力气才把横七竖八的家伙们推搡起来，纷纷各回各家。神乐早已困得睁不开眼，爬进壁橱一头栽倒。新八回家拿备用眼镜了，土方站在露台上看着众人离去，回身望望一片狼藉，叹口气打算进屋跟银时一起收拾。

银时却靠在栏杆边没动，偏头望着他，浮起柔和的笑意：「今晚月色不错，我们下去走走？」

他们并肩走在寂静街道上，沐浴在月亮的清辉中。夜风凉润，银时白色的衣袖飘然吹拂，两人都带着几分微热的酒醺，此刻吹得十分惬意。

银时的步伐愈来愈慢，渐渐停下来仰头凝望着月亮。土方也站定。两人都不说话。

银发男人终于悠悠开口的时候听不出什么情绪：「对于这颗星星来说，吸血鬼也不过是朝生暮死的渺小生物而已，可是对于土方君来说，银桑我的寿命是多么漫长啊。」

土方望着他，仍然沉默不语。

银时笑了，扭过头去盯着月亮。又看了一会儿，他迈步想走，衣袖被拉住了。

他诧异地回头，迎上那双坚决的蓝眼睛：「银时，你有话想对我说的吧？」

他们互相注视着，良久，银时低下头轻笑一声：「真拿你没办法。」他将土方的手抬起，像许久之前在那个昏暗静昧的房间里，将这一只属于人类的手紧紧握在手心，一字一句地问：「土方，你愿意跟我订立契约吗？」

「这个就是你曾经说过的报酬吗？」

银时沉默了一会儿：「是的。这是吸血鬼和人类之间非常古老的一个契约，在契约成立之后，你会分享我的寿命，准确地说，是分摊吸血鬼这个种族的应有寿命。你将比普通的人类活得远为久长。」

「但同时，你也承担这个契约带来的风险。你明白，在这个时代，身为吸血鬼并不是多么有保障的身份。我们是一个嗜血的种族，即使在种群如此岌岌可危的时候，也没有停止内部的分裂和厮杀，更何况人类的力量日渐增长，捕猎吸血鬼的成功率每一年都在提升。如果我被杀了，你也不能活命。」

「付出一半寿命对我来说并不算什么，漫长空白的生命有多无聊，我已经深深体会到了。把它注入你，额外的生命却会让你脱离人类正常的轨道，你几乎只能陪在我身边。你还会承担吸血鬼这个种族的巨大风险。」

「所以，当吸血鬼与人类订立契约，吸血鬼会付出一半寿命给人类，吸血鬼若是死了，人类也不能独活。那这个契约对吸血鬼有什么好处呢？」土方问。

「好问题。」银时微笑说道：「这个契约对吸血鬼有很大的诱惑力。如果有一个人类心甘情愿与吸血鬼订立契约，这个吸血鬼在生命尽头，将享有宁静而被祝福的死亡。」

「人类或许没有意识到这一点，平静的死其实是非常奢侈的——至少对吸血鬼而言是如此。你还记得我告诉过你的吗？吸血鬼是一种魔法生物，不如说，是背负着诅咒的魔法生物。被杀死的吸血鬼，大多被怨愤所驱使，化为恶灵飘荡在世间。那是非常非常痛苦的事。」

「吸血鬼可以与许多人类订立这样的契约吗？」

银时摇摇头：「这样的机会对吸血鬼来说只有一次。」

「这个契约在吸血鬼族群中流传了很久很久，可能有几千年。那个时候吸血鬼的魔力比现在强大得多。我猜，这个契约应该是始于吸血鬼与人类之间的一场爱情吧？为了让人类的爱人能够陪伴在自己漫长的生命里，吸血鬼向人类注入生命，人类的爱意又赐予吸血鬼祝福。能够创造这个契约，那应该是个非常厉害的吸血鬼……只不过，不管是被多么强大的魔力支撑着，像这样跨越了人类和吸血鬼之间种族鸿沟的契约也算是某种程度上违逆了这个世界的法则，他们因此被共同绑定在危险的命运上。」

月光如水倾泻，风在午夜的街道上沉静穿行，银时望着土方，红眸里坦荡温柔：「这是个很过分的要求。你可以拒绝。」

土方安静地看着他，说：「这确实是个很过分的要求。」

「你一直不告诉我报酬的内容，现在我能够理解了。说实话，我还以为报酬是要一辈子给你吸血呢。」土方嘴角扯起一丝笑。然后，银时还没反应过来之前，土方上前一步，极近地盯着他：「别耍花招，老老实实告诉我，一直以来你不都抱着不忍心拖我下水恨不得我从来没有遇到过你的混蛋想法吗？为什么现在忽然想开了，愿意把报酬的内容告诉我了？」

银时愣了愣。这一刻，他深深意识到，他对人类的时光流逝太不敏感。初次相遇时那个纯白少年，已经拥有了犀利坚定的锋刃，这个年轻的人类，比他这个在人世流连已久的吸血鬼更少迷茫，更清晰地知道自己要去向何方，绝不接受被放弃、被糊弄。

他伸手把土方拉进怀里，紧紧抱住他，土方感到几乎喘不过气来的时候，银时松开了双臂，一眨不眨地盯着土方，说：「有人在尝试复活我们的老师。」

那天晚上土方第一次从银时那里听到了故事的始末。松阳如何抚养着银时他们这一群小吸血鬼长大，如何陷入厮杀，如何落入敌手，敌人如何把高杉晋作、桂小太郎等等都绑起来，以他们的性命威胁银时杀死松阳。银时斩首松阳后，他们这些幸存的吸血鬼如何流落到各地，以各自的方式缓慢消化这场永不能忘却的不幸。

「松阳老师是非常强大的吸血鬼，他的寿命比我所知的所有吸血鬼都要长，身上还保留了远古的魔力。然而老师很希望在人类社会里和平地生活下去，为此封印了自己的相当一部分力量。这也是他在战争中落败的原因。」

「你可以想象，一个这样的吸血鬼，当他被斩首后，他的灵魂是不会那么简单地消失的。老师当时希望由我来砍下他的头，我知道这一点。这能避免他心怀怨恨地死去，变成恶灵。即使如此，即使挥刀的是我，他的灵魂也没有真正地安息。假发为此去做了净化师，就是为了有一天能够让老师回归平静。」

「现在情势已经很危险。想要复活老师的那些人几乎成功了，我见过那个吸血鬼，他毫无疑问长着老师的脸，也拥有我们和他的记忆。但是，他不是我们的老师。他极其冷漠，对世界和生命怀有彻底的厌弃，觉得我们的挣扎，以及老师当年试图与人类和平共存的努力都不过是徒劳的笑话而已。他连松阳这个名字都抛弃了，现在他叫做虚。」

「必须阻止虚，阻止他们。否则你和我所在的这个世界会毁灭。不是一家一户一城一镇，是这个地球。我们所住的这栋小楼，我们脚下的这条街道，这整个城市，这个星球，所有的建筑和人群都将遭受浩劫、化为乌有。」

「土方，我一直希望你能有你的人生，安稳的，幸福的。跟一个吸血鬼签订契约，无论如何不是实现幸福的捷径，所以我想，我就不告诉你了吧。你工作了，越来越忙，自然而然地，我们会慢慢疏远。然后你会恋爱，会结婚，度过安稳的一生，或许平凡，却是属于人类的人生。我想了很多次，我没有权利把你从这里面拽出来。」

“但现在这些没关系了。我必须跟虚作战，打倒他，想办法净化他。这个过程里我也许能够胜利，那样的话我要你活下来，跟我一起活着，度过漫长的岁月。如果我失败了——这很有可能，但那样的话这个世界反正都会被打得稀巴烂，我并没有令你额外损失什么。有了你的爱意带给我的祝福，即使在这场战斗里死去，我也能享有甜蜜的死亡，不会化为一个心怀怨愤的恶灵，徘徊在一片血海焦土的人间。感谢虚，这么一来这个契约听起来划算多了。”

银时冲着土方露出微笑。

“我们最近的确接到了不少秘密侦查任务，与一连串暴动和杀人事件有关。所以这些都是因为虚？”土方问。

“我猜是的。你在真选组应该听说了不少吧。但这些事件都没有向民众公布，我想上头应该已经发现了事情有蹊跷，不是普通人类罪犯的所为。但这些都还仅仅是一个开始，我们今晚还能像这样坐在这里吃吃喝喝打打闹闹的时间不多了，土方。虚刚刚复活，接下来才是真正的战斗，或者说，真正的炼狱。”

“所以我今晚要把这些都告诉你，并且问你——你愿意跟我签订契约吗，土方？”

“被你说得这么稳赚不赔，我当然愿意，听起来是一笔好买卖啊。”土方冷笑一声：“要怎样才能让你这个冥顽不灵的老混蛋搞清楚，如果你在太平盛世里提出这个要求，我会高兴得多？”

他一把揪起银时的衣领，咬牙切齿地低吼：“你活了多少年？难道过往的时间和经历都不能让你明白，爱不仅仅是给予，爱也是有那样的信心去要求对方给予？你以为你是谁，能够定义我、土方十四郎的幸福？把你给我规划的所谓安稳人生倒进抽水马桶里冲掉吧，坂田银时你给我听好了，不管有没有虚，我不要没有你的虚伪和平，我不要没有你的世界。”

那双在月色下愈发鲜明的红眸露出笑意，像是哀伤又像是幸福：“我在过往的生命中有许多次想要问神，吸血鬼的身份除了无止境的痛苦还有什么意义，难道神对我们的种族就只有惩罚吗？土方，现在我明白了，我们也是被神眷顾着的。以这个身份获得你的爱，让幸福更加幸福。”

34

与吸血鬼缔约是一种什么样的体验？

土方问过银时，但银时只是笑着捏他的鼻子：“洗干净脖子等着就好。”接下来几天一切如常度过，直到某一天，土方一早起来收到银时的留言，约了深夜在事务所见，嘱咐他提前给第二天请假。留言是半夜发的，土方站在窗前往外望去，天气很好，但楼下人来人往车流如织，也只不过是一个普通的都市早晨。

土方下班回家，草草吃了点东西，洗了个澡，换上衬衣和牛仔裤。他心神不定，坐在沙发上抽了好几根烟，才把烟头摁灭，起身去事务所。

事务所里很安静。银时开门把他迎进去，说：“神乐去新八家住了。”土方走到沙发前，发现茶几上放着一大捆玫瑰。他回头瞥银时：“怎么了？不像你的风格。”  
银发男人微笑着冲他眨眼：“别看阿银这样，吸血鬼可是浪漫的生物啊。”看他怀疑的眼神，从身后抱住他坐在沙发上，笑嘻嘻解释：“记得阿银说过，这个契约的起源应该是一场吸血鬼和人类的爱情吗？因为这个缔约的过程有很多古怪的要求，但它是远古流传下来的，没人知道哪些是讹传，哪些是无足轻重的花边，哪些是真正影响缔约效力的核心，只能按照记载一板一眼地照做。”

“首先要在满月夜，魔物的魔力最强的时候。但在现在这个社会，光污染已经大大侵蚀了月光的力量。所以，得花点时间准备。”

土方突然听到街上远远传来一阵喧哗。银时拉他起来，去露台上，他诧异地发现整个歌舞伎町一片漆黑。彻底、彻底的黑。屋里，他的手机响了起来。

“别接。”银时镇定地说。“我拜托假发对电力系统动了点手脚。他们今晚会监控好城市治安的。放心，小警察。”

他们抬头望向天空。楼下人群躁动了一会儿，慢慢散去。人类的灯光全部熄灭以后，真正的月亮在真正的黑夜中显露出来，它的光芒如此明亮而奇异，照亮夜晚，却丝毫无损于黑夜的神秘。世界沉沦在铺天盖地的寂静月光中，像一片被遗忘的海底大陆。

银时带他进屋。“其次，要有玫瑰，记载中说，必须用玫瑰的刺划开吸血鬼的血管取血。”银发吸血鬼吃吃轻笑：“我还真是有一位浪漫得无可救药的祖先呢。”

“要吸血鬼的血用来做什么？”土方敏感地问。

“给你喝。”吸血鬼平淡地答道，他闭上眼睛，仿佛背诵出一段诗句：  
“要有黑夜与满月/  
要有玫瑰上淌下的血/  
我们交换身体中全部的水/  
凭此立下永恒的约。”

“别担心，不是要吸干你的血。”银发吸血鬼又露出微笑：“全部的水——是指种类。我们要接吻，要互相喝下对方的血液，要为对方流下眼泪，当然，还有别的体液也是很重要的。”

银时深深凝视土方，土方也看着他。良久，吸血鬼终于在人类的眼中确认，这个年轻的人类毫无犹疑。是因为人类拥有的寿命比吸血鬼短暂得多，所以他们反而能够如此坚决地勇往直前吗？吸血鬼在心中叹息。他拿起一枝玫瑰，花儿鲜红欲滴，生着长长的尖刺，他慢慢地划开自己的手腕。

吸血鬼的血液也是红色的。这是土方看着那杯血的第一个念头。他皱了皱眉头。手机又大声地响了起来，他伸手去拨成静音。瞪着那杯血看了半天，黑发警察无奈地说：“原来人生中最光辉的时刻，都是很难炫耀的，比如喝过吸血鬼的血。”一仰头，他喝了下去。

没等他反应过来银时就扑过来吻住了他，这个吻热烈又绵长，他们的手指扣在一起，彼此需索唇齿与津液。他口中的血液味道显然刺激了吸血鬼，那双温柔的红瞳变成了深暗的红色之渊，他的衬衣领子被一把扯开，纽扣崩散，下一秒吸血鬼的牙齿就伏在了他颈边，呼吸的热气拍打在他皮肤上，他不由自主地颤抖：“是支付报酬的时候了，土方君。”

令人迷醉的醚味飘散开来，他的意识轻飘飘起来，身体仿佛被魇住。对方的一举一动变成朦胧的慢动作，起初银发男人离开他的脖子，向下含吮他的乳头，让那沉睡的肉粒惊醒着挺立起来，在从未有过的刺激中胀大抖动。一只大手解开他的皮带，伸进他的牛仔裤里，隔着内裤薄薄的布料揉捏他的下体。他的身体就这样被吮吻，被咬啮，被抚摸，被渐渐打开，被彻底占有，而他像是漂浮在水体中，迷迷糊糊地随之摇摆。

醚味不知道过了多久才散去，土方慢慢回过神来。清醒过来的一刻，他发现自己被摁在沙发靠背后边，衬衣还在身上，汗水淋漓地大敞着，牛仔裤裹着内裤绷在大腿上。他紧紧捏着沙发靠背，起初一两秒他好奇自己为什么这么用力，身后传来的撞击很快让他明白了过来。坂田银时在身后牢牢掌着他的胯骨，土方俯着腰身，腰线弯沉成一道弧，不能自主地被银时摇晃着，男人灼热的肉棒粗野地抽插他，塞满他的身体，他意识到自己哑声喊叫着，下体有液体汩汩流淌下来，他在快感迅猛的攻击里昏眩垂下头，看到满桌鲜红的玫瑰沐浴着月光摇曳不止，花香中有精液和润滑液混合在一起的淡淡腥气。

肉棒一下子抽离他的身体，土方刚刚叫出来就被推倒在沙发上，银时猛地将一条裤腿从他身上撸下来，却并不全脱掉，在他上方居高临下望着他。有一个瞬间，银时想起第一次见到土方的场景，想起那个纯白的少年在光线中出现的模样，而曾经的少年此刻喘息着躺在沙发上，衬衣凌乱，牛仔裤被扒下一半，赤裸着一条腿，那张干净俊朗的面孔潮红着，被泪痕和津液所沾染，玫瑰花散落在他的脸庞边。土方十四郎。年轻的人类身体不懂得掌控情欲，在他身下扭动着，被他抽插得失神，无意识地叫出声来——

粗硬的阴茎再次捅插进去，猛力快速地冲撞。土方被大力摁住肩膊，衣衫不整的肉体浸润在体液里冲撞的声音令他本能地羞耻，他试图挣扎，但快感迅速堆积起来再次铺天盖地模糊他刚刚清醒过来的理智，长腿在挣踢中渐渐盘上男人的腰，他呻吟着开始摆动腰肢配合抽插狂暴的节奏，主动邀请男人的撞击，银时俯下身捏住他下巴粗野地吻他，土方被血腥气封堵得几乎不能呼吸，而下身灼热的插入仍在大力挺动，泪水从他漂亮的雾蓝色眼睛里滑落出来。他已经堕落到了深渊中的深渊，他不在乎了。

土方从浴室出来走进卧室时，银时靠在床上，似笑非笑瞄着他，在床头的烟灰缸里弹着烟灰。他恨恨地不去看男人，银时笑着说：“认识我，后悔啦？”月光从窗户里照进来，描摹银时银白的卷发和暗红的瞳眸。

他抿紧嘴唇不说话，怨怒银时问了这样一个答案显而易见的问题。

银时把他拉到身边，望着他的眼睛。凝视了一会儿，银时忽然说：“契约成立了。”土方睁大眼睛，正想发问，但被眼前的情景惊得说不出话来。银时的瞳色变化着，不一会儿沉淀成了土方熟悉的蓝色——正是他自己曾经的雾蓝色。他跳起身回到浴室的镜子前——他的瞳色变成了银时的猩红。

他回到卧室，慢慢走近银时。银时伸手拉住他的手，他们在明亮的月色里互相凝望着曾经属于自己的瞳色。银时望着他，说：“现在，我生命的一半是你的了。”

35

战争很快到来。

起初政府还努力地企图封锁消息，将大规模的冲突隐瞒起来或是报道为普通刑事案件，毕竟吸血鬼这样的生物几百年来都只是作为流行影视IP在人类社会中存在着了，要是公众忽然得知身边游走着大批以血为食却长得和人类没什么区别的生物，恐怕会引发难以控制的大恐慌。土方所在的真选组作为驻守江户的特别警察武装组织忙得不可开交，然而态势一发不可收拾地继续恶化，不到一个月，真相就血淋淋地摊开在所有人的面前。

发现局势无论如何捂不住后，政府停工停课，进行了一整天的紧急循环报道。天导众，这个此前一直被封锁的名字浮现了出来。

直到这时，人们才知道原来在过去漫长的岁月里，以吸血鬼为首的魔法生物一直在跟人类政府进行低调的交涉，试图在人类的世界里取得相应的生存空间与地位。执政者之中并非没有过同情他们处境的人，大将军德川茂茂就是一位，一度，谈判几乎看到了和解的曙光，但就在这个时刻，德川茂茂死于暗杀。无人知晓杀手的真实身份，两方陷入了恐惧与猜忌中，并最终演化成人类政府对魔法生物秘密的大规模绞杀行动。

命运的齿轮就这样不祥地转动起来，无法遏制。对人类的憎恨在魔法生物间愈演愈烈，激进的恐怖团体纷纷出现——就如同毒虫互啮诞生了蛊一般，最终，以彻底清剿人类为宗旨的天导众出现了。它以仇恨为食粮，在阴影里迅速地生发滋长，势力越来越强大。得到了虚之后，天导众拥有了足以与整个人类社会对抗的战力，不甘于继续在黑暗中蛰伏的怪物们，终于活动爪牙，走到了白昼之下。

最初企图隐瞒的政府在局势公开后迅速开始追捕以吸血鬼为首的魔法生物。吸血鬼在外表上和人类并没有什么差异，政府于是开始严查对血液的管控，吸血鬼们再也不能像以前一样在黑市上轻松弄到血液果腹，同时，警方加强了治安力量，不少饿急了的吸血鬼向人类出手，因此纷纷落网。

土方在这个过程里心力交瘁。对于魔法生物，政府的态度是一网打尽，因此银时等人都没有主动暴露身份，而是悄悄活动着探听关于天导众和虚的消息。因为不放心银时，土方搬进了事务所住，但结果常是整天整夜泡在真选组里，反而没什么时间回去。偶尔回事务所他也发现银时常常消失，或许是去找桂和高杉密谋，他日渐焦躁起来，害怕银时被发现，害怕他没有吃饱肚子攻击人类，害怕他孤注一掷地去跟虚拼死一搏……于是银时某一个晚上回到家的时候，就发现黑发男人沉默着坐在沙发上，没有开灯，一屋浓重的烟味。

银时走过去，披着黑金色制服的警察阴沉地抬眼瞪视他，那双阴郁红眸是他熟悉的瞳色，他本来身心俱疲，看了这双眼睛却一点都发不起脾气来。银时在沙发上靠着土方坐下，一声不吭将他的头按在自己肩上，保持着这样一个别扭的姿势，他静静抚摸那一头柔软的黑发。

良久，土方叹息一声。“你这两天吃饱没有？”他抬头问。银时吻了吻他的额头：“嗯，我托做地下贸易的老朋友辰马搞到了一批血液，都冷藏收好了，能吃不少天。”凉凉的指尖轻柔点在土方眉间，轻轻揉开他紧锁的眉头，他们都不说话，互相依靠着，体味难得的片刻温存安宁。

先打破沉默的是银时：“啊～可是那批血液冻久了，都不好喝，阿银好想喝一口温暖又香甜的血啊～哪怕是带点烟熏气的，哪怕有点蛋黄酱的酸味……”土方被这只撒娇的吸血鬼气得笑出来，不耐烦地偏了偏脖子：“别哼哼唧唧的，心怀感恩地喝吧。”吸血鬼在他颈边吃吃笑起来，嘴唇磨蹭着他修长的脖子。熟悉的醚味散布开来，土方昏沉欲睡，闭上眼睛。

忽然醒过来的时候他已经换上了睡衣，躺在柔软暖和的被窝里，银时从背后搂着他，他枕着银时的胳膊。身后传来吸血鬼均匀的鼻息。他模模糊糊记得中间发生的事情。吸血鬼熟练地脱掉他繁复的制服，从容享用自己的加餐，当然，不仅仅是血。末日在即，他们反而有种不管不顾的放肆，两人之间既没有过去可纠葛也没有未来可掂量，索性专心于现下的快乐。他容许银时做了许多他不曾想象自己会容许的，也顺应银时的引导体验了许多他不曾想象自己肯体验的，紧紧抓嵌着对方的身体放声叫喊的时刻，世界分崩离析，而他们浑然不觉，也不在意。

土方转过身体去，将头埋进银时的脖颈边，嗅闻恋人身上的气息。银时朦朦胧胧被惊醒了，伸头揽住土方的头，胡乱揉了揉他的黑发，嘟噜了一句什么，将他抱进怀里，继续睡。

像这样的夜晚还会有多少个呢？土方伏在银时怀中，静默地想。

但没有关系，他们分享着彼此的生命。如果还有生机，他们将一同度过漫长的岁月，如果不能活，他们也不会将对方抛弃在这个孤独的世界里。他觉得心里十分安定。

36

当战争爆发，土方发现自己和其他人一样，对于魔法生物以及他们被湮没的历史一无所知。其他人或许有充分的理由，对于他来说这是绝不应该的，他毕竟有个吸血鬼男友。过去想问银时的时候，他总担心会勾起恋人那些惨痛的过往，也不愿意让银时觉得他的接近出自于猎奇，如今的情势下，倒是有了坦坦荡荡谈起的事由。

那些难得他们都呆在事务所的夜晚，两人依偎着，他慢慢抽着烟，银时珍惜地吮着一颗草莓奶糖。银时给他讲起无人知晓的前尘旧事：“有时候阿银真心地觉得，人类是很了不起的。”

“你看，一个人若手无寸铁地和魔法生物搏斗，可以说是几无胜算，对，我是说土方君是绝对打不过阿银的啦，长大了也打不过，不要不甘心。但人类这个种族在身体先天情况丝毫不占优势的情况下，却善于借助外物的力量，历经一代代的开创、实验、打磨、更新，最终在历史的长河里崛起的，竟然是生理条件最为孱弱无能的人类，种族天赋远胜于人的各种魔法种族反而渐渐式微，这个情景，在魔法生物尚和人类在大地上普遍共存时，是谁也没有想到的。”

“人类没有天生的魔力，却借助自己发明的技术、自己发现的能源一步步做到了上天入地开山填海，属于人的疆域不断扩展。衰落的魔法种族或是远遁山野，或是低调小心地隐藏在城市的人潮里，许多年来，魔法生物不曾再与人类发生过大规模的公开冲突，不断用科技武装自己的人类在一往无前的征服里，越来越迷信技术的可能性。”

“但这场战争会给人类教训的。这么多年过去了，像我们这样习惯了都市生活的魔法生物不仅规模巨大地存在着，而且其中的不少对人类的科技与武器相当得心应手，高杉简直就是个军火贩子。你知道吗，土方君，历史上，人类与魔法生物地位的逆转一大原因要归结于魔法生物自身的傲慢。”

“那该是冷兵器向热兵器过渡的阶段，在人类运用冷兵器的时代里，他们仍然不是魔法生物的对手。吸血鬼十分鄙夷人类借助外力玩这种雕虫小技，我们的种族就这样一味固守着自己天生的优势，直到枪炮的发明。吸血鬼的寿命很长，但这也意味着这个种族极其守旧。那时的吸血鬼长老经历过无比久远的旧世代，习惯了自己不可撼动的种族优势，无论如何也不相信人类的技术会带来翻天覆地的变化。即使在吸血鬼一次次败退的过程中，他们也固执地拒绝去了解和学习人类的武器。提议向人类学习、使用人类武器战斗的少数吸血鬼被打压和嘲笑，认为他们丢掉了吸血鬼古老的荣耀。直到最后，人类彻底地占据了上风，吸血鬼溃不成军，只能隐藏自己的身份和名号，躲藏在人类的城市里活下去。”

“但现在已经不是这样了。天导众不仅集结了大批魔法生物，也拥有丝毫不逊色于人类社会的武器装备。而虚的力量——”

银时沉默了一会儿，长长地叹息：“人类太轻敌了。那根本不是人类所能够想象的力量。”

战事的进展果然如此。

政府起初大肆搜捕以吸血鬼为首的魔法生物，并且调集兵力打击天导众，然而人类前所未有地节节败退。在接连几次损失极其惨重的败仗后，江户政府意识到两者的力量对比已经倒置了过来，开始慌不择路地谋求与天导众的谈判，为了确保自己的政权能够持续而奉上一连串优厚的和解条件，甚至包括让天导众参与战后的联合政府。这些动向流出，招致了人类社会巨大的反弹，但是没有用，江户政府回过头来大力镇压抗议者，确保执政者和天导众的和解谈判能够继续推进。

但很快，天导众也不再是敌人了。天导众成立时虽然以彻底剿灭人类为宗旨，但这个组织的领导层在战事推进中却很清醒地认识到，与其费劲消灭全人类，将江户政府控制为傀儡对于天导众的统治要有利得多。他们一边继续在战争中向人类施压，一边在谈判里居高临下地索要更多的权益，而在这个当口，人类和天导众都渐渐发现了一件可怕的事：

虚是真正地打算消灭人类。天导众失去了他们最强兵器的控制。

这时，人类才彻底放弃了对于和解的幻想。然而，从漠视魔法生物的呼声，到大规模清剿，再到卑躬屈膝的和谈，这个反复无常的过程也耗尽了人类民众的耐心。江户政府瓦解了。民间力量集结成了对抗虚的反抗军。这之中有人类，也有不再被政府搜捕，终于可以站出来的魔法生物。

坂田银时终究来到了虚的面前。

37

虚记得坂田银时。

准确地说，是松阳记得。他从战场上的废墟焦土之中捡到的小吸血鬼生着一双红眸，卷曲银发沾染了血污，板结成一绺一绺的。那时松阳听说战场上有一只食尸鬼肆虐，一路找来，却是这么一只小小的吸血鬼幼仔，不知怎么被遗弃在这片炼狱里，靠丰沛的血液活了下来，警惕又倔强，紧紧抱着一把人类的长刀。

他收留了这只吸血鬼幼仔，所幸小弃儿还记得自己的名字，坂田银时。生活安定下来的银时有一头银白色绒绒卷毛，格外淘气又惫懒，比起一般的幼仔带起来双倍地折腾人——但认真起来也是双倍地努力。松阳按照人类的方式悉心教他剑道，希望他长大后能融入人类的社会，银时在这方面很快显示出极佳的天赋，但仍然懒洋洋的，只是在打倒松阳这件事上带着一份执着。

然而无论多少次，他都被松阳击倒。他一次次握紧竹刀，深呼吸，呐喊着向松阳冲去，又一次次被随手格挡开，重重飞跌在地上。眩晕不甘里松阳在上方微笑的脸始终温和说着同一句话：“银时，你无法用我的剑打倒我，要用你的剑，你自己的剑。”

坂田银时站在虚的面前时，想起了松阳多年前的话。回忆并不费力，因为面前的面容丝毫未变，惟有眯起来的眼眸里的笑意不再如松阳般柔和，而变成冰冷的嘲讽。他被无数次深灰色的失败一重重包裹着，眼前的人威压不可撼动，他浑身轻微地颤抖起来。握紧手中的刀，他像童年般怒吼出声，冲跃上前。

坂田银时在不知道第几次重重跌撞在地的时候，听见虚熟悉的声音说出那句话：“你无法用我的剑打倒我。”嗡嗡作响的脑袋失去意识前，他流血的唇齿喃喃补完下一句：“银时，要用你自己的剑。”

醒来时土方的脸映入眼帘，坂田银时有一会儿不知道他们是都死了还是一起幸存了下来。接着土方眼睛蓦然睁大，表情从忧虑变成惊喜，银时明白了过来。他头痛欲裂，土方脸上也带着伤，左胳膊缠着绷带，但显然状况比他好些。土方伸出没受伤的右手拨开银时柔软的额发，低头亲吻他额头，红瞳里全是宽慰极了的温柔，银时费力地望着这个人，在这样混乱虚弱的时刻，仍然觉得被光包围在中央，温暖得像是春天躺在午后的松软草地上。

“谁救了我们？”

“江户的警察长官松平叔。他调了几乎所有的兵力才把虚和天导众暂时遏制住。”

他们互相深深望一眼，都知道“暂时”两个字背后的凶险。

银时恢复的速度比土方想象中快。他昏迷了一整天，但醒来之后伤口以肉眼可见的速度迅速痊愈，从战场上浑身是伤地刨出来不出三天，就已经满血复活。即使知道银时是吸血鬼，这种异物种的天赋能力活生生展现在眼前，还是令土方惊叹。

“只可惜敌人也是吸血鬼，还是更厉害的吸血鬼。”银时看出他的内心OS，无奈地笑着说。

虚和天导众暂时撤退后，江户陷入了暴风雨前的平静。这场战争已经几经起伏，双方都拼上了全部的战力，希望维持和平的人类和魔法生物组成的抵抗军且战且退，歌舞伎町所在的区域变成了最后的堡垒。上一战双方都伤亡惨重，虚抱着毁灭一切的意志，天导众却并不想玉石俱焚，在天导众的牵制下，大家都明白，虚只是暂时收手，下一次，很可能就是最后一战。

就像台风来临前躲在小屋里拧亮一盏小灯依偎在一起分吃饼干和泡面，他们俩性命绑在一起，只觉得彼此更亲。土方在反抗组织里担任管理职务，这几天密集地开会商议对策，银时一如既往是个游离分子，不参加这类商讨，只是跟桂和高杉联系密切。

歌舞伎町毕竟是个见过大世面的地方，大家备战归备战，却还稳稳当当地维持着日常生活的必需，楼下居酒屋每天清扫灰尘，开门照常营业。这种气氛里，就在生死存亡的关头，兵荒马乱之间一切反而都像慢镜头般奇异地拉长了，银时和土方在这几天仿佛过上了安稳上班族的日子，两人一前一后出门，回家一起吃饭睡觉。 每天用冰箱里仅有的存货给银时做一碗红豆饭，土方一碗蛋黄酱盖饭，两人坐在沙发上肩并肩呼噜呼噜埋头大吃，甜蜜的红豆还在，黄澄澄蛋黄酱还在，爱人亲密鲜活地就在身边，这样的日子里他们常常互相凝望着微笑起来，而又不由得感到当下的荒谬：一切都好，只是地球或许马上就要毁灭了。

他们对彼此的爱意因此愈加浓烈温柔，在战事的缝隙里，每每回到属于两人的空间，即刻像养在鱼缸里的亲吻鱼，交缠在一起没完没了亲吻对方。末世的灰尘宁静地纷纷扬扬着落下来，在街道上在屋里无声积累起厚厚的灰色，令人窒息，但他们不管，从爱人的唇齿间获取生存必需的氧气。

若还有更多时间该多好，土方想。他和银时还有那么多事情没做过。

银时沉静的蓝色瞳眸从上方凝视他，看透他所想，低头舔吻他嘴角：“可能在另一个时空里，阿银和土方君有更多时间，一起去赏樱喝酒，一起去看电影蒸桑拿，做各种各样的傻事，但我对土方君的爱，一点都不比那边游手好闲的那个阿银少噢。”

土方抬手去揉那头柔软的银白卷发，抱紧身上的人的脖子，感受两个人深深地、紧密地嵌合连接在一起，如同一体，他的声音里带上低沉真挚的笑意：“我知道。”

38

土方十四郎被叫进松平片栗虎的办公室时发现近藤勋已经在那儿了。松平的八字眉拧得比平时还要厉害，隔着墨镜也能看出一腔浓愁，近藤勋一脸罕见的肃容。他四周瞥了一眼，发现佐佐木异三郎也在，长脸上仍然卡着单片眼镜，从他的位置看上去反着光，捉摸不透神色。

佐佐木也是反抗军管理层中的重要角色，但他负责的是武器装备，这人在战前家世十分煊赫，一路走精英路线上来，跟土方这种武州乡下出身的草根并不对盘。此时看到土方进来，向他微微点了点头，嘴角浮起一丝笑意，不带温度的。

土方心里一沉，但脸上并不露出来，安静地走进去，立在松平桌前。

松平咳嗽了一声，从嘴里把雪茄拿出来，毫不在意地在桌上拧灭。土方看得出松平有一丝踌躇。这是很不寻常的，他又更警醒了一分。他所认识的松平片栗虎是个天不怕地不怕毫无顾忌的男人，说是警察长官，倒是比流氓头子还要粗豪，常常拖着声音说我数到一二三你还没想好我就开枪了结果刚数了一就啪一枪扫过去，什么事情能让这样的男人脸上浮现出犹豫之色？

近藤勋上前一步，说：“长官，能否让我跟十四谈谈？”

松平点了点头。近藤望着土方，那张土方所熟悉的，刚毅爽朗的面容上此刻是复杂难言的神色，近藤开口说：“十四，我们研制出了消灭吸血鬼的生化武器。”

他心下轰然一惊，近藤继续说下去：“致病微生物爆炸后靠空气传播，从目前的实验结果来看，在大量吸入的情况下，这种致病微生物对于吸血鬼来说是几乎百分百致命的，一旦发病，病程进展迅速，对于其他魔法生物的影响尚不完全清楚，但是也出现了不少死亡病例。”

“对于人类的影响如何？”他冷静心神，强迫自己语气平稳地问出这一句。

近藤勋迟疑地看向他身后，他听到佐佐木的声音平稳地响起：“实验结果显示，如果事先注射疫苗，人类是可以抵御这种致病微生物的。但现在的条件不允许大规模生产疫苗，也无法组织普遍注射。在没有注射疫苗的情况下，这种致病微生物对人类同样具备杀伤力。顺便说一下，这个疫苗只对于人类有效。”

“也就是说，一旦大量投放这种生化武器，就是个杀敌一千自损八百的结局。”他低声说。

“如果不投呢，就连剩下两百都死光光了噢。”佐佐木接道。

他猛地转过身怒视佐佐木。对方丝毫不为所动，摘下眼镜，向镜片吹一口气，细细擦拭：“土方君真是天真可爱啊——”

土方冰冷地截断：“不要用这种方式叫我。”

佐佐木笑了笑。他生着一张瘦削的脸，脸颊凹陷下去，眼睛细长，头发永远梳理得一丝不乱，笑容在这样的脸上显得比一张平板的脸还要冷漠。他擦好了眼镜，重新搁回鼻梁上：“选项A，使用生化武器，干掉虚和天导众的主要战力吸血鬼，人类靠疫苗保存一部分有生力量，在战争结束后开创新的时代；选项B，不使用生化武器，被天导众打爆，天导众再被虚打爆，全员领便当，在地狱里欢聚一堂。”

佐佐木的视线像射线一样打在他脸上：“如果不是因为有个吸血鬼男友，土方警官应该也会像正常人一样选择A吧？”

土方狠狠剐他一眼，一言不发地快步走出松平的办公室。

他一路向事务所赶去，气喘吁吁跑上楼梯一把拉开拉门，呼喊着银时的名字，银时不在。他焦躁地翻出仅有的香烟库存，拆掉一盒开始猛抽。

天色已近黄昏，他在露台上抽烟，残阳如血，在天际铺展开长长的红霞，世界沉浸在红之光幕中。烟雾腾起来，他想掉过头去不看那个血红的圆，但却移不开眼睛。目不转睛地，他盯着巨大的夕阳一点点下坠，红光渐渐褪去，不久之后，黑色吞没了一切。

夜的寒意悄悄漫上来。他站在露台上，一动不动抽完整包烟，直到一双手臂将他揽入怀中。

银时把土方带进屋里，紧紧圈着他亲吻他的脸颊：“怎么傻乎乎站在外面把自己搞得比吸血鬼还冷？”

又捧过他的脸看：“不是说今天去开紧急作战会议？”

土方望着银时，那双烟蓝的眸子温情地注视着他，使得蓝仿佛变成了一种暖色调。忽然之间他意识到，如果银时因为这种生化武器而死，无论有没有疫苗，他都不会独活下去，他会跟银时一同死去，在他与之订立契约的吸血鬼死后，他也会死去。他们就是这样切近地捆绑在彼此的命运上。

土方向银时讲述了白天与佐佐木的争执。银时凝视着他，始终握着他的手，十分平静。土方越讲越慢，终于停下来：“你是不是已经知道了？”

银时抬起他的手亲吻：“嗯。”

“什么时候知道的？”

“这项研究很早就开始了，不然不可能在这几个月的战争里这么快研发出成熟的武器和疫苗。天导众这些年虽然并不广泛地为公众所知，政府却很清楚他们的蛰伏，人类政府一直都在投入重金组织旨在消灭吸血鬼的生化武器。高杉和桂从好几年前就在跟踪这件事的进展，时不时给他们捣点乱。战争前，这个武器已经逐渐趋于成熟，这也是天导众为什么想方设法复活虚的原因。不过，拜战争所赐，人类是来不及大批制造疫苗了。”

“惨胜不如败啊……”吸血鬼靠在沙发上，轻轻叹息。

土方趋近过去，盯着吸血鬼的眼睛：“你会怎么办？”

银时露出笑容，真奇怪，土方想，同样是笑容，同样耷拉着眼皮带着懒洋洋的神气，在银时脸上露出的这个表情却是如此温暖。

“如果没有和你订下契约，我会觉得，这个选择对人类来说并不是最坏的选择。至少，一部分人会活下来，从此过上再没有吸血鬼侵扰的生活。你是反抗军的管理层，你一定会拿到疫苗的。至于阿银嘛，我已经活得够久的了。”

“但现在不一样了。我愿意和你一起并肩作战，在这个被打得稀巴烂的小星星上因为守护我们共同的家而死去，享受你带给我的受祝福的安宁死亡，如果有转世，我也一定会再次找到土方君。可是，我不愿意你因为与我订立了契约，被我带着下地狱，这不是我想要带给土方君的一切。所以，我要阻止这个武器被使用。就算是个很任性的决定，就算这么做有可能断送地球的未来，无论如何，我不要你这样为我死去。”

土方微笑起来，他的暗红眼眸像宝石般闪闪发亮：“那我们就在这个小星星上一起把一切都打得稀巴烂吧。”

银时将土方拉到胸前，按下他的头接吻，这个吻绵长又温柔，嘴唇缱绻地互相厮磨，舌头轻柔地吮舔，心与心倾听彼此的搏动。

然后银时仰起脸望向他，那张脸像孩子般充满依赖和盼望：“你相信我吗？土方？”

彷佛电流奔流过全身，他轻微地颤抖起来：“我相信你。”

“那么，我要请求你做一件事情。”

39

第一次见到桂小太郎的时候土方十四郎愣了愣，这人长得太像警局档案里的某个常年通缉犯了，那清秀得像女人一般的面孔并不容易认错。他狐疑地注视桂，又转头瞪一眼银时，这才想起政府已经倒台，有权力制裁桂的组织和法律都不复存在了。他微不可闻地叹息一声。

桂倒是毫无异样，第一次见他并没有一般人的循例客套，回过头来张口就说：“啊银时带你的男朋友来了？我这边一会儿就收工，待会儿一起吃荞麦面。”

如此兵荒马乱的境地里还有什么工可开？何况他们此时正站在一片废墟之间。土方一头雾水地，正想开口问，就看见了断壁残垣中出现的庞大身影。

他说不上来这是个什么……生物。像一只纯白肥胖的企鹅，可是体型过分巨大了。有鸭嘴和脚蹼，眼睛溜圆。它的步履蹒跚但迅速，吧嗒吧嗒来到了桂的面前。

“都带回来了吗？伊丽莎白。”桂问道。

被称为伊丽莎白的肥白企鹅状生物点了点头，伸出翅膀般的上肢比划了一下。

“有两个啊？好样的，伊丽莎白。”桂赞许地说。他从和服的袖子里掏出两个透明瓶子，递给伊丽莎白一个。伊丽莎白张开大嘴，里面晃晃悠悠飞出两团殷红的光。

桂两手捧着瓶子开始念念有词，那两团殷红的光悬浮在空中，慢慢地，颜色渐渐转变，不知不觉间，土方发觉光色已变为浅红。这时，桂小太郎空出一只手，在空中拂动，两团光分开，各自向瓶子里钻去。

桂把瓶口塞好，向他们走来，仍然没什么招呼：“去吃荞麦面吧！”

“荞麦面你个大头鬼啊，这时候还有个毛的荞麦面！”银时没好气地说道，伸手把瓶子要过来，递给土方，解释道：“别看这家伙少根筋的样子，他算得上是吸血鬼里一流的净化师。”

土方好奇端详手中的瓶子，纯澈晶莹，细碎折射着光彩，光团在里面颜色又似乎柔和了一层。“这是安魂瓶。”银时说：“你手里拿着一个吸血鬼的灵魂。伊丽莎白是非常罕见的捕灵兽。”

看他睁大了眼睛，桂又凑过来补了一句：“等到四十九天后，瓶子里的光会变成很好看的桔黄色噢。那时候就净化完成，可以打开瓶子了。”随即伸了个懒腰：“啊～打起仗来真是累死了，活儿一下子变得那么多。每天到处都是吸血鬼的恶灵在飘来飘去，也不能不管他们啊。我说，去吃荞麦面吧银时？”

银时翻了个白眼：“高杉那小子呢？”

“还是闷在屋里跟鬼兵队一起搞他的武器发明。人类的生化武器不是研制出来了吗？高杉听了这消息以后简直不吃不睡。”桂摇摇头，又说：“我听说人类给他们的武器取名叫红樱。血之花如樱绽放，真是个浪漫的名字啊，可是不怎么吉利。如果人类活得像我们一样久，他们该记得有一把妖刀也叫这个名字。银时，你还记得那把刀吗？”

银时默默点了点头：“借力红樱者，必反噬自身。这个名字很合适啊，说不定人类并没有忘记那个故事。”他抬起头，安抚地捏捏土方的手：“走吧，我们去见高杉。”

桂瞥了一眼土方：“你男朋友长得很好看啊银时，还有种人妻气质。”

“滚开，你这个千年人妻控。”

土方在那个冬夜听过高杉晋助的声音，可是没见过他的样子。高杉身型纤瘦，披着一袭飞满了金蝶纹样的紫衣，绷带缠住了左眼，右眼被额发丝丝缕缕垂盖着，眼神阴郁又淡漠。看到土方，他注视了两三秒，继续低头研究面前电脑上的内容，忽然猛地掉过头来，瞪视着银时：“你们订立了契约？”

银时的声音冷淡而坚持：“如你所见。”

高杉站起来，走到他们面前。他个子不高，人却充满压迫感。他紧紧盯着银时和土方的眼睛看了一会儿。“难以置信。你们真的订立了契约。”

桂明朗的声音插进来：“恭喜你啊银时！恭喜你啊银时的男朋友！”

无人吐槽。高杉和银时显然都习惯了桂的风格。银时慢慢地说：“我带土方过来就是为了你们能够亲眼看见。”他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着高杉：“高杉，松阳老师没有骗我们——太初之约是真实存在着的。”

“那是个谎言。”高杉背过身去，冷冷地说。

“土方的存在可以证明它不是。”

高杉的背影沉默了几分钟。然后，就像熔浆爆发一样，他咬牙切齿地吼道：“那谁来解释老师的死？”

这句话像火药一样点燃了屋里的空气，两人向对方扑过去，速度快如闪电，眨眼之间已经过了几招，土方再能看清的时候，高杉和银时揪住对方的衣领，口中呲出尖牙，咝咝地威胁着对方。

土方毫不犹豫喝止：“坂田银时！放手！”

银时猛地回头看他，蓝眸里燃烧着收不住的火焰，他一字一句清晰地说：「银时，这不是找你的同类打架的时候。」

银时放开手，退开两步。桂明朗的声音又响起来：「银时交了男朋友以后脾气变好了很多嘛。」

40

松阳第一次讲起太初之约是在一个黄昏。天色刚开始转暗，霞光弥漫开来，整个院子都浸泡在柔和的橙红光辉里。松阳坐在廊前望着晚霞，他们几个也陆续聚了过来，或坐或站，一同静静望着院子，一只蜻蜓飞来轻轻落在庭前的花上，纤细透明的翅膀无声扇动，花色在夕阳中愈加深艳，师徒四人都默然沉浸在这样灿烂温暖的景象里。

松阳忽然笑道：“传说吸血鬼与人类定下太初之约的时刻，也是在一个黄昏。夕阳的红色很奇妙吧？那样的深红，像血的颜色，却一点都不令人感到恐怖，反而非常温暖，想要留住它。传说，那样的夕阳就是太初之约的见证。”

那个黄昏松阳讲起太初之约，那是久远而又久远的世代，吸血鬼与人类都曾是大地上平等的子民，种族不同，禀赋有异，然而山川草木飞鸟虫鱼都各不相同，没有谁认为“不同”是一种罪孽。

那个时候，吸血鬼与人类自由地往来、交易甚至通婚，但这乌托邦一般的乐园最终没能长久维持下去，吸血鬼因为天生的生理优势而逐渐强盛起来，人类的血对于吸血鬼来说口感比动物的好得多，渐渐沦为捕猎的对象，于是人类也开始团结起来反抗和猎杀吸血鬼。两个种族之间积累下越来越多的摩擦和仇恨，终于演变成一场漫长、残酷的战争。吸血鬼虽然强大，但繁衍远不如人类，数量有限，战争打到尾声，人类伤亡固然极其惨重，吸血鬼自身也趋于灭绝。在这样的胶着时刻，最终出现的改变契机，是一个吸血鬼与一个年轻人类相爱了。他们本是宿敌，棋逢对手，却在战场上不由自主地为彼此倾心。

松阳的学生们听到这里都发出不屑的声音。按照吸血鬼种群的年龄，他们那时都还是小男孩，对情情爱爱好奇又避讳。松阳依然眉眼弯弯，不以为忤，站起来从廊间步到院中，摘下一朵花，低头闻一闻花香。晚霞已褪去，取而代之的是月色的清辉，松阳在廊下拈花向他们一笑，自顾自地讲下去。

传说那是个极其强大的吸血鬼，是吸血鬼一方仅余不多的战力，而那个陷入苦恋的人类男子在族群中身份也十分高贵。他们知道这样的关系不可能得到两个杀红了眼的种族的谅解，即使他们竭力隐瞒，默默等待战争最终结束，人类的寿命却可能捱不到那个时候。于是，吸血鬼创造了一个契约。他分赠给人类一半的寿命，限制是如果他被杀死，人类也将随即死去；他的人类爱人则在契约中回赠以无限柔情的祝福，在这样的祝福下，吸血鬼即使被杀死也不会变成游荡于人间的恶灵。他们的生命就这样紧密地共生在一起。

“吸血鬼要甘愿放弃一半生命，人类也要把自己的一生系于吸血鬼的身上。”松阳在月亮下笑意温柔：“只有怀着真挚深沉的爱意才能做到这一点，这是这个契约的前提。”

“这个契约要怎么操作？”高杉问。

松阳笑了，他把手背到身后，悠然念出诗句一般的句子：  
“要有黑夜与满月/  
要有玫瑰上淌下的血/  
我们交换身体中全部的水/  
凭此立下永恒的约。”

“哈？这是什么鬼？”银时靠着柱子挖着鼻孔问。

“等你长成大吸血鬼的时候就知道了。”松阳说，回头望银时一眼，笑眯眯竖起食指摇了摇：“不过，看你这样子……长大了会不会有机会知道，老师真的为你担心呢。”

“签订契约以后呢？”桂问道。

“啊，他们都死了。”松阳轻松地说。“爱情这种东西就像火焰一样，是不可能瞒得住的吧。传说这件事掀起了轩然大波，果然如他们所料，无论是吸血鬼还是人类的族群都坚决不肯接受这段关系，无论如何都要逼迫他们分开，甚至要求他们利用这段关系去杀死对方。他们彼此深爱，绝不可能互相离弃背叛，便逃亡了，可是双方族群都派出了追兵，他们在世间别无选择，只有死亡是这对恋人最终安宁的归所。”

他们都安静下来，过了一会儿，高杉问：“所以他们订立的契约就是太初之约吗？”

“不。太初之约是他们死后缔结的。”松阳说。

“这对爱人宁死也不愿分开，他们选择了殉情，在围堵的追兵面前，男人毅然用吸血鬼的赠刀砍下了爱人的头，赐予吸血鬼受到祝福的宁静死亡，契约发动了，他的眼中和口中也缓缓流出鲜血，传说他做的最后一件事是拾捡起爱人的头颅，亲吻那没有回应的嘴唇，怀抱着头颅倒在吸血鬼的尸体上，他们的鲜血交织在一起融入身下的土地。”

“该说是他们的爱情最终感动了所余不多的族人，使得他们意识到继续敌对下去双方的种群都会灭亡，还是恋人流出的热血渗入大地，唤醒了不可思议的奇迹呢，这一点没有人知道。这件事发生在太久远之前，目睹了这一切的不要说是人类，连当初的吸血鬼都已经死去了。总之，在他们死后，吸血鬼与人类很快就订立了太初之约。”

“在太初之约里，双方约定，吸血鬼与人类将在洒着彼此鲜血的大地上和平地共存，为对方留出生存的空间，不再世代为敌。吸血鬼选择动物的血为食物，仅在极少数的特例里才可以少量取食人类的血。传说里，这是在黄昏订立的约定，那个时候，人类在白昼活动，吸血鬼习惯在夜间出没，黄昏是两者的交集，鲜红的夕阳与融入鲜血的土地为这个约定做了见证，立约之地就在那对恋人们殉情而死的地方，据说那里的土在许多年后依然殷红而温热。”

“如果违背了太初之约会怎样？”银时难得严肃了起来：“我们不就是在被人类追杀着吗？”

“太初之约是经由双方的热血缔结，由魔法捍卫着的古老约定。从那以后又过去了许多年，人类与吸血鬼之间在短暂的和平后又发生了许许多多的大小摩擦，甚至爆发过战争，随着人类的力量日渐强盛，两者之间的地位也渐渐倒置了过来，吸血鬼的族群逐渐式微，不得不在现代的乡野与都市里隐藏着。不过，老师还是相信的哦，相信太初之约仍然存在，在某个时刻，在人类或是吸血鬼完全背弃了约定的时刻，大地会记起它所收取的鲜血，记起它要捍卫的承诺，到那时，毁弃了古老约定的一方，一定会被大地所惩罚，这个约定或许在沉睡，恋人们鲜红的血渐渐冷去，或许在地下的深处里凝结成了小小的红宝石，但是必定还存在着。”

“怀有一点对大地、对人类的信心吧。人类会记得太初之约的，不在他们的记忆里，在他们的血液里。”

“但我们一路被人类追捕，太初之约却是看不见摸不着的，有什么证据吗？难道要我们把信心都寄托在一个老得不知道还有没有效的魔法约定上？”高杉说。

“有证据的哦。”松阳悠然望着月亮，“证据就是，吸血鬼和人类的爱情故事仍在延续。我在我的生命中亲眼目睹过像那对恋人一样，订立了契约的吸血鬼与人类。据我所知，他们至今仍然深深相爱。”

“怎么才知道契约成立了？”银时插嘴问。

“据说每次的表现都不一样，有可能是双方互相交换了某种表征，这是他们的生命就此融合在一起的证明；但就我见过的那一对而言，契约的成立非常明显，他们交换了发色，在那之前他们一人是银发，一人是黑发。不过，我想即使外表毫无变化，你也能发觉契约的存在，当你看着这两个人在你面前的时候，你有种分明的感觉，觉得他们之间流动着某种奇妙的、强烈的连结，虽然双眼看不见，但你的心能够清晰地感知到它。你看，这个契约的创造早于太初之约，并且，它可以说是太初之约的源头……如果这样的契约仍然鲜活地存在着，那么太初之约只是在沉睡着等待再次被唤醒吧。”

“这样的例子有很多吗？”桂说。

“不，非常少。我至今只见过一对契约成立的，或许有的伴侣曾经尝试过吧，却无法顺利地订立契约，因为如果不是全心全意、毫无犹疑地一头扎进去，契约是不能成立的。那样的话可真是叫人难堪的结果呐。”松阳微笑着说：“不要小瞧忠贞不渝的爱情的难度啊。吸血鬼与人类之间的爱情就更加困难了。那可是跨越种族，拼上性命，以一生的走向为赌注的爱情，要非常强大并且幸运才能抓住这样的爱情吧。”

“总之，相信吧。相信大地记得它收取的鲜血，相信吸血鬼的古老之血的力量，相信人类记得曾有吸血鬼为他心甘情愿地献出头颅。相信这一切吧，你们。”

41

土方醒来的时候正是深夜。

他在黑暗中探出手去，习惯性地摸索坂田银时，但并未像平时一样触碰到带着凉意的肌肤。

沉重的预感一下子攫住他，他猛地坐起身来。

黑暗处传来熟悉的声音：“醒了？要不要喝点水？”

他睁大眼睛，银时脚步由远及近，端着一杯水过来搁到他手里。他慢慢习惯了黑暗，看到银色的轮廓，银时好端端坐在被子边缘。

土方握着水长出一口气，将头靠在银时肩上：“我以为你一个人跑去找红樱去了。”

他听到银时在他头顶说：“什么红樱？”

他抬起头望着银时的脸：“红樱啊。那个生化武器。我们不是说好了要阻止它使用吗？”

银时也望着他，那是一张充满迷惑的面孔，盯着他看了会儿，蓦然露出笑容：“多串做噩梦啦？”男人张开双手将他搂进怀中，温柔摩挲他的背：“银桑在这里噢。”

他推开银时，抓住对方的胳膊：“你怎么了？我们在跟虚打仗啊！”

银时瞪大眼睛看着他：“虚是谁？”

他愣住了，银时也呆呆望着他，他终于看出银时并不是在开玩笑，骤然跳起身来，跑到墙边把灯打开，旋身回到银时身边一把捧起男人的脸。

暗红色眼睛莫名其妙地望着他。

他的声音颤抖起来：“为什么你的眼睛变回了红色？”

银时一脸啼笑皆非：“土方君，你到底是做了个什么梦啊？”

“不可能是梦，我什么都记得，那不可能是梦，太真实了……”他呆呆在银时面前跪坐下来。

银时握着他的手，忽然低低“啊”了一声，松开手站起来走了出去。没一会儿拿着罐啤酒回来：“吃火锅的时候你是不是喝了这个？”

土方伸手接过，那看上去是个正常的空啤酒罐，只是包装颜色比普通啤酒更迷幻，斑斓瓶身上印着两个大字：“梦浆”。

他愣愣地说：“这不是好久之前在你家吃牛肉火锅那次喝的酒吗？我还记得当时觉得这个名字挺特别。”

银时露出无奈的笑容：“不是好久之前。就是今晚啊今晚。你喝醉了，一直睡到现在。”

土方不可置信地摇头：“不可能，天导众发动战争已经过去好久了啊！”

银时一眨不眨地盯着他，伸手轻轻摩挲他的脸：“我是不知道你做了什么可怕的梦，不过这是我搞宇宙贸易的朋友坂本弄来的禁酒。这个酒啊，里面加了外星球的特强迷幻成分，每罐都有自己的主题，喝了会有相当真实的梦境体验。因为太过真实，造成了饮用者一些心理问题和事故，所以被禁了。坂本不知道怎么搞到的，前些天寄了个包裹过来。今晚肯定是第一轮酒喝完以后，总悟他们去厨房里把我藏起来的这个酒给翻出来了。”

银时把罐底翻过来指给土方看：“土方君喝的就是这罐吧。”

罐底龙飞凤舞地写着：“末日。”

“坂本那家伙，好不容易搞到这种酒，几个主题都是我不想喝的，这款是‘末日’，还有一罐是‘永生’，一罐是‘逃亡’。拜托，我真是服了这家伙，‘梦浆’最受欢迎的主题明明是‘极乐’和‘温柔乡’，谁要喝这几个主题啊。可是这个酒很贵，当时也没舍得扔，就往厨房橱柜里一塞，没想到今晚被翻出来喝了个精光。刚才在外面还看到另外两罐‘永生’和‘逃亡’，也已经不知道被谁喝光了。一会儿睡醒可有热闹看了。”

银时捏捏发呆的男孩的脸：“土方君做了个很可怕的末日梦吧。”他示意土方喝了点水，站起来关掉灯，又把窗帘拉开，月光宁静地洒进来：“吃完火锅的时候土方君就已经醉得不省人事，大猩猩那样子也没法带你回去了，总悟肯定也扛不动你，就让你在我这儿睡下了。现在睡不着的话，要不要跟阿银说说这个梦？”

“你不睡吗？”

银时低低发出笑声：“阿银本来就是白天睡觉啊。”

土方疲惫地伸手去揉太阳穴：“太乱了，现在我都分不清哪些是现实哪些是梦境了。”

银时跪坐下来，吻了吻他的额头：“没关系，明天是周末，土方君不是休假吗？我们有很多时间。从头说起吧。”

他深深呼出一口气，慢慢开始诉说这个悠长梦境。

银时在订立契约的部分促狭地笑了几声，被土方气愤地瞪了一眼。吸血鬼连蒙带骗哄着他把订约过程原原本本讲出来，笑道：“嘛，我倒是挺喜欢这个契约，特别是它的订立方式。原来在土方君的梦里我们已经进展到这样的程度了啊，感觉不奋起直追不行。不过，”吸血鬼以指背轻轻摩挲土方的脸：“很遗憾，土方君，这样的契约是不存在的。”

“没有可以让吸血鬼将寿命分享给人类的契约，我们只能一起生活，分别去死。很遗憾，但没有这样的契约存在。对于人类来说，吸血鬼的生命是极其漫长的，对于吸血鬼本身来说又何尝不是这样呢？看不到边际的一天又一天就像沙漠，没完没了地重复，没完没了地忍耐。有这样方便的契约在就好了，可是没有，沙漠才不是那么轻易就能逃离的地方。但没关系了，我遇到了土方君，”吸血鬼露出微笑：“你就是沙漠的边界。”

“不出意外的话，吸血鬼几乎注定要见证自己爱上的人类的衰老和死亡。 我怀疑吸血鬼族群内关于和人类相爱的禁忌，其实并不是源于对人类的仇视，而是源于这个过程的痛苦。”

“但谁能拒绝沙漠中开出的荆棘蔷薇呢，它的颜色和气味或许短暂，但它赋予了沙漠边界。”

他们张开双臂将对方紧紧拥入怀中。

“如果有一天我要死了，放心，我会先砍掉你这家伙的脑袋的。”

“这可真是动人心弦的表白啊。”

土方接着讲下去。

银时专注地听着，关于松阳、虚、红樱和太初之约的梦境。等土方讲完，他沉默良久，慢慢叹口气：“土方君做这么个梦也是辛苦了啊。”

他伸手拽着土方在被褥上躺下，将土方背对着自己搂入怀中，把脸贴在土方的肩颈之间。人类的体温好高，银时想，像抱着一团温暖的火。

他开口说：“你在梦里还记得假发做了净化师呀。没错，我们的老师死后，是假发亲手和我们一起完成的净化仪式。如果老师真的有一天复活了，变成像你的梦里这样的怪物，我能不能像土方君梦见那样，昂首挺胸地去和他战斗呢……”

土方望着他：“如果真的有红樱，你会像梦里那样做吗？”

“啊，我会。该说是土方君很了解阿银吗，梦中的阿银听起来也很靠谱的样子。我当然会去阻止红樱的使用，与土方君一起在打得稀巴烂的这颗星星上并肩战死是一回事，自己擅自死掉却把土方君也一起拖下地狱，这一点阿银我绝对受不了。我会阻止红樱使用。”

他扭头看着银时：“我很好奇，如果我没有中途醒来，继续做梦，这一切最终会如何收场呢？”

“大概跟血有关吧。在梦里阿银我可是拥有跟人类订立契约，被人类祝福过的血啊。如果想办法把这样的吸血鬼之血加入红樱中，说不定会发生有趣的事。我猜在梦里，我想请你做的那一件事情，就是请土方君想办法把我带到红樱面前，毕竟那是保卫在人类阵地里的秘密武器。红樱大概会完全变成另一种物质，变成传说中的阿尔塔纳吧……”

“阿尔塔纳只存在于吸血鬼传说中，据说这个物质曾经拯救过吸血鬼族群免于灭亡。它像红樱一样，靠空气传播，很难防御。吸血鬼的血对于感染阿尔塔纳的人类来说是致命的，传说在很久以前，苟延残喘的一小撮吸血鬼族人就是靠阿尔塔纳逃出了人类最后的围剿，因为人类没法砍杀他们，一旦他们开始流血，攻击者也完蛋了。”

“不过，这都是猜想，毕竟只是土方君的一个梦嘛。”银时柔声说，土方感觉到他的两颗尖牙在肩颈间缓缓滑动。“原来这就是土方君的末日世界啊，老实说，阿银我觉得不坏。一直跟土方君在一起，在歌舞伎町这间小房子里，外面尘灰飞扬，世界就要毁灭，有土方君跟阿银一起站在沙漠的边缘，我什么也不怕哦。”

他将尖牙扎进那光滑肌肤里去：“好了，现在让我们追上梦里的进度吧。我们已经落后很多了噢。”

黎明时分土方从床铺里挣扎起来去洗澡。从浴室出来回到卧室，银时坐在床褥上，似笑非笑瞄着他，在床头的烟灰缸里弹着烟灰。他走近弯腰端详吸血鬼的瞳孔，暗邃的红眸静静回望他。他站直身体，很恨地不去看吸血鬼，银时笑着说：“后悔啦？”月光从窗户里照起来，描摹银时银白的卷发和暗红的瞳眸。

他抿紧嘴唇不说话，怨怒银时问了这样一个答案显而易见的问题。

\- Fin -


End file.
